Chamas da Traição
by Angela Danton
Summary: AU.Tradução da história de marietsy. Harry foi mandado para Azkaban e muito tempo depois foi descoberta sua inocência. Com a ajuda de Ron, ele descobrirá quem seus verdadeiros amigos são. Será que ele vai perdoar aqueles que o traíram? Será que ele conseg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da gentil marietsy. Só estou traduzindo. Ela é um amor e me deixou muito feliz.

**A.N.: **Gente, esta semana, eu desliguei um pouco o modo SSHG e liguei o modo Azkaban!Harry. E quando a gente fala desse assunto, eu só podia estar traduzindo pra vocês uma das histórias mais aclamadas. E acreditem, vocês vão gostar:)

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Albus Dumbledore caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, perdido em seus pensamentos. Seu rosto estava austero e seus olhos não estavam cintilando. Ele acabara de voltar de uma reunião com o Ministro da Magia e as coisas não estavam indo bem. Ele parou em frente as gárgulas de pedra que levavam ao seu escritório e murmurou a senha.

Após entrar em seu escritório, ele foi até a lareira e jogou um pouco de pó. "A Toca," ele chamou. Ele colocou a cabeça no fogo e chamou por Molly Weasley. Ela veio correndo na sala e olhou para o diretor com supresa.

"Diretor, algum problema?" ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Não, não. Preciso que sua família venha para Hogwarts para uma reunião. Estarei chamando os outros integrantes da Ordem. Eles precisam estar aqui para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. É muito importante," O diretor disse de forma séria.

"O que houve, Albus?" ela perguntou, alarmada.

"Eu direi quando vocês chegarem. Hermione está visitando sua família?" perguntou Dumbledore.

"Sim, ela chegou há dois dias. Você quer que eu a traga?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, por favor. Vejo você quando chegar aqui." Ele observou Molly concordar com a cabeça e tirou a cabeça do fogo. Ele passou as mãos no rosto, esgotado, o fardo que ele estava carregando agora estava pesado.

Ele ouviu a porta do escritório se abrir uma voz o chamou, preocupada, "Albus, você está bem? O que houve?" perguntou Minerva McGonagall.

"Estou convocando uma reunião para a Ordem. Tenho notícias importantes e preciso compartilhá-las com todos. Severus ainda está aqui?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, ele acabou de chegar da convocação. Ele está a caminho daqui," ela disse, observando a expressão cansada no rosto do diretor.

Severus Snape aproximou-se em passos largos do escritório do diretor, suas vestes esvoaçando atrás dele. Ele tinha uma presença formidável, com seus cabelos negros e lisos, olhos negros e um olhar furioso que já eram uma marca registrada em sua face. A grande alegria da vida dele era assustar as crianças de Hogwarts. Ele não era um homem feliz, então ele tirava o máximo de proveito da pouca alegria que tinha fazendo as pessoas se encolherem de medo na sua presença.

"Diretor, vim fazer meu relatório. Aparentemente, os Malfoys foram capturados esta manhã e levados ao Ministério. Aparentemente, havia alguma espécie de plano no qual os Malfoys estiveram envolvidos e Voldemort não quer que vaze. Julgando a maneira pela qual ele torturou e matou alguns Comensais esta noite, ele está bastante passado," Snape disse com um sorriso frio.

O diretor sentou atrás de sua mesa, com um longo suspiro. "Obrigado, Severus. Eu já sabia sobre os Malfoys. Fui chamado ao Ministério para ouvir algumas notícias perturbadoras. Vou compartilhá-las com você quando os outros membros da Ordem chegarem. Ele deverão estar aqui em breve." Ele disse de forma grave.

Snape encarou o diretor pensativamente. Pelo olhar no rosto de Dumbledor, ele podia dizer que o que quer que fosse, não eram boas notícias. Ele olhou para McGonagall e notou que seu rosto mostrava preocupação pelo diretor. Seus olhos se encontraram em preocupação silenciosa com a situação. Snape suspirou; _pelo jeito vai ser uma longa noite_.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Uma hora mais tarde, os membros da Ordem estavam sentados no escritório do Diretor. Os Weasleys estavam alinhados em um lado do escritório. Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Ron, que a estava ignorando. Ela tinha um mau pressentimento em relação a esta reunião. Entretanto, seja lá o que fosse, ela tinha confiança que o diretor iria guiar a Ordem pelo caminho certo.

Ron olhou ao redor da sala, parecendo mal-humorado. Ele não queria vir, mas sua família o obrigou. Ele resmungou para si mesmo em sinal de descontentamento. A guerra com Voldemort não estava indo bem e ele tinha um pressentimento que seja lá qual fosse o motivo da reunião, ela ia mudar tudo. Mesmo assim, isto não era motivo suficiente para ele ao menos querer comparecer.

Os gêmeos estavam conversando em voz baixa sobre alguma coisa relacionada a algum logro. Bill e Charlie estavam em casa para uma visita quando o diretor chamou. Eles decidiram que deveriam comparecer à reunião. Percy não estava lá, já que havia cortado relações com a família, não que isso parecesse incomodar os outros Weasleys. Molly Weasley estava encarando os gêmeos, que estavam ignorando a mãe deles e Arthur olhava para sua família de maneira carinhosa.

Tonks, Kingsley e Lupin estavam sentados próximos um dos outros, conversando em vozes baixas. Cada um deles havia mencionado a forma como o diretor parecia tenso quando havia chamado pela lareira há pouco tempo atrás. Isto não era um bom presságio para a reunião.

Mad-Eye Moody estava sentado perto de Minerva, falando em voz baixa enquanto encarava Snape, que estava olhando com desprezo para qualquer um que olhasse para ele. Moody ainda não confiava naquele homem e jamais confiaria. Minerva virou os olhos em exasperação, devido às ações de Moody. Os outros membros da Ordem estavam sentados espalhados, conversando, enquanto esperavam o diretor aparecer.

O diretor entrou no escritório e sorriu de maneira austera para todos. Não havia sinal de cintilamento em seus olhos. As pessoas na sala se mexeram, incertas. A ultima vez que eles viram o diretor tão sério havia sido há dezoito meses atrás.

"Fui chamado ao Ministério hoje por Fudge. Aparentemente eles capturaram dois Comensais que confessaram sob Veritasserum," disse o diretor.

"Quem eram os Comensais?" Moody rosnou.

"Lucius e Draco Malfoy."

As pessoas na sala começaram a murmurar, surpresas e pasmas. Lucius era um Comensal muito bem conhecido, mas escapou de Azkaban quando os Dementadores uniram suas forças com Voldemort. O Ministério rapidamente colocou feitiços e fortaleceu as defesas ao redor de Azkaban que imitavam os efeitos dos Dementadores. Eles não queriam arriscar deixar os prisioneiros coerentes o suficiente para tentar escapar. Ouvir que Draco era um Comensal não foi uma grande surpresa para todos aqueles que estavam na sala.

"O que eles confessaram, Albus?" Minerva perguntou com curiosidade.

"Aparentemente Draco esteve envolvido em um plano para culpar um estudante por assassinato.. Ele deveria roubar a varinha, matar um estudante e colocar a culpa no outro," ele disse, com a voz grave. "Harry Potter é inocente do assassinato," ele disse em voz baixa. A aparência de tristeza em seu rosto o fez parecer mais velho.

Houve uma erupção de gritos de negação e choque na sala. "Como pode ser? Ele confessou os assassinatos sob efeito de Veritasserum," Remus disse chocado.

"Lucius confessou que Voldemort este trabalhando na ligação através da cicatriz antes dos assassinatos. Voldemort começou a abrir a ligação lentamente, desta maneira ele poderia possuir Harry no momento exato. Isso poderia explicar o comportamento estranho de Harry antes dos assassinatos. O momento exato veio quando Harry foi depor. Lucius estava no meio da multidão , disfarçado com a Poção Polisuco e quando Harry foi posto sob o Veritasserum, ele enfeitiçou Harry, deixando-o mais suscetível à possessão de Voldemort. O menino não teve chance, nenhuma chance." O diretor disse em voz baixa.

O restante da sala estava paralizado. Harry havia sido acusado de matar Cho Chang, Colin Creevey e Ginny Weasley durante o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Harry se dizia inocente, afirmando que isto havia sido um plano de Voldemort, mas ninguém tentou ajudá-lo. Eles não acreditaram nele e o Mundo Mágico ajudou a jogar um garoto de 16 anos em Azkaban. Todas as evidências apontavam que ele era culpado e o Mundo Mágico virou suas costas para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Ron tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Hermione estava soluçando histericamente. Hermione havia sido a primeira a virar as costas para Harry. Ela permitiu que as provas se sobrepusessem a qualquer dúvida que ela tivesse. Quando Harry implorou para ela ajudá-lo, ela deu um tapa nele, cuspiu em seu rosto e disse para ele ir queimar no inferno. Seguindo o exemplo da melhor amiga de Harry, o resto de seus amigos se voltaram contra ele como cães raivosos. Eles amaldiçoaram seu nome, destruíram suas coisas e se afastaram de qualquer que achasse que talvez ele pudesse ser inocente.

Apesar de tudo, Ron havia acreditado na inocência de seu amigo. Ele lutou por Harry, gritando para qualquer um se atrever a dizer o contrario na sua cara. Ele conhecia Harry e sabia que Harry jamais mataria alguém, principalmente alguém que ele considerava como uma irmã.

Ele se sentiu traído no julgamento quando Harry confessou os assassinatos. Ele perdeu a compostura e chorou, olhando fixamente para Harry com fúria e dor. Ele acreditou no poder do Veritasserum, nunca imaginando que de alguma maneira ele pudesse ser contornado. Todo mundo falou para ele que eles estiveram certos mas Ron socava qualquer pessoa que se atrevesse a dizer algo a respeito de Harry. As pessoas aprenderam a não falar sobre Harry para Ron.

Ron baixou a cabeça em alívio, vergonha e dor. Sele sentiu alívio pelo fato de que ele esteve certo, e vergonha por ter duvidado dele no final. Ele sabia que provavelmente Harry o perdoaria por seu lapso, mas ainda doía saber que ele não manteve sua fé em Harry. Ele ouviu Hermione chorando ao seu lado e se afastou dela. A amizade dos dois nunca mais foi a mesma desde que ela virou as costas para Harry. Ela havia se tornado presunçosa; a atitude superior que ela assumiu irritava Ron. Ela jogou a culpa de Harry na cara de Ron tantas vezes que Ron quase bateu nela. Naquele momento, ela viu a fúria nos olhos dele e sentiu medo. Eles concordaram em nunca mais trazer o assunto sobre Harry à tona novamente mas as coisas haviam mudado para sempre entre eles. Eles perderam a proximidade que uma vez tiveram.

"E agora?" Arthur Weasley perguntou com uma voz mínima. O garoto, a quem ele considerava como um filho, aquele para quem ele virou as costas, aquele que ele acreditava ter matado sua única filha, ela inocente. Ele se sentiu oprimido com vergonha e culpa. Ele baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Ele aspirou o ar, trêmulo, abriu os olhos e olhou para a sua esposa soluçando histericamente. Ele colocou os braços ao redor dela e a puxou para perto. Ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito e começou a se lamentar. Ele sabia que ela sentia a mesma sensação de culpa e vergonha que ele.

Arthur olhou para o resto de sua família. Os gêmeos estavam quietos, seus rostos alegres estavam sombrios e seus olhos cheios de vergonha. Eles estavam olhando para o chão com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Arthur sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que eles não saberiam como lidar com isso. Ele olhou para Bill e Charlie, que também pareciam estar melancólicos. Seus rostos também mostravam a culpa que estavam sentindo.

Ele olhou para seu filho mais novo, e seu coração se apertou com dor. A família não havia sido gentil com Ron desde a prisão de Harry. Ele havia sido o único que acreditara em Harry e a família o havia ridicularizado e rebaixado. Quando Harry confessou sob o efeito do Veritaserum, a família orgulhosamente havia jogado isso em sua cara com uma alegria amarga e parecia que alguma coisa em Ron havia morrido. Ele nunca mais sorriu e dificilmente falava com os familiares. Mesmo agora, a família tinha se preocupava muito pouco com ele e quando se preocupava, mostrava reprova por suas ações.

Arthur observou quando seu filho olhou para ele, sentindo seu olhar de culpa sobre ele. Os olhos castanhos olharam para seu pai com frieza e Ron deu um sorriso de escárnio para ele. Ron desviou o olhar e fixou em sua mãe soluçando, com outro sorriso zombeteiro e frio. Arthur podia sentir a demanda por justificativas no olhar de Ron, baixou os olhos em vergonha, e chorou. Ele teria que conseguir o perdão de mais de um garoto.

Ron olhou para sua família com desdém. _Agora eles acrediram em Harry e eu não sou mais o paria da minha família. Que gentil_, ele pensou, com escárnio. Ele se sentiu surpreso pelo modo como a família o estava tratando no inicio, mas logo percebeu que o estavam tratando da mesma maneira que ele tratou Percy. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se compadeceu de seu irmão mais velho. Se ele pudesse, teria seguido os passos de Percy e deixado A Toca e sua família para trás. Infelizmente, ele não era maior de idade na época e agora e ele não tinha dinheiro. Ele achou irônico que agora que Harry foi provado inocente, aparentemente Ron também era. Ele zombou deste pensamento, se sua família pensou que se começar a tratá-lo bem de agora em diante eles iriam conseguir seu perdão, eles iriam ter uma grande surpresa.

"Estamos em processo de tirar Harry de Azkaban. Ele será trazido para cá, onde poderá se recuperar. Madame Pomfrey o examinará e ele terá seus próprios aposentos. Ele perdeu os últimos 18 meses de sua educação. Se ele estiver apto, ele deverá terminá-la. Com muito esforço, ele poderá se formar ano que vem," o diretor disse de maneira suave.

Ron bufou com desprezo e olhou com desdém para o diretor. "O que o faz pensar que Harry vai querer terminar sua educação? O que o faz pensar que Harry vai querer ter alguma coisa a ver com todos aqueles que o traíram? Aqueles que viraram suas costas, bateram nele, e queimaram suas coisas? As coisas que eram as únicas lembranças de seus pais e de seu padrinho? Ele nunca vai poder ter isso de volta!" Ron disse com veneno para a multidão envergonhada. "Eu tenho minha própria culpa para lidar mas nunca virei minhas costas para ele. Mesmo quando ele confessou, eu ainda tive minhas duvidas mas me permiti ser influenciado pela opinião publica e jamais me perdoarei por isso mas para a minha sorte, eu sei que Harry me perdoará porque quanto isso realmente contava, EU FIQUEI DO LADO DELE!" ele rugiu.

"E onde vocês estavam? Seu mentor, a diretora da casa, sua família adotiva, e uma das supostas melhores amigas? Vocês estavam tão ansiosos para crucificá-lo e agora esperam que ele volte de braços abertos e cheio de perdão no coração?" Ron disse com escárnio. "Não há nenhuma chance no inferno disso acontecer. Vocês todos sabem o que confiança significa para ele e vocês mostraram a ele o quão pouco ele pode confiar em vocês. Ah não, Harry não irá perdoar nenhum de vocês. Ele vai querer permanecer o mais distante possível o mais rápido possível que puder. Vou lhes dizer isso: quando ele decidir partir, eu irei com ele e nunca mais retornar. Não tenho nada me prendendo aqui," ele disse com um olhar frio para a multidão abatida.

"Ron, você tem sua família!" Molly Weasley gritou, chorando lágrimas de culpa.

Ron olhou com desprezo para sua mãe, e então olhou para o resto de sua família. "Você quer dizer o abraço amoroso de minha família, que me rebaixou e caçoou de mim por ficar do lado de um amigo, aquele que eu considerava um irmão? Aquela mesma família que matou a coruja que Harry havia me dado algumas semanas antes porque Harry havia comprado para mim? A mesma família que destruiu minhas coisas e me ignorou quando eu entrava na mesma sala, exceto para fazer observações incisivas e prejudiciais? Você se refere à mesma família que me disse inúmeras vezes que eu devia estar em Azkaban com Harry? A mesma que me disse que eu deveria deixar a casa e me juntar ao resto dos Comensais da Morte para servir Você-Sabe-Quem? Ou é a mesma família que me disse que eu deveria ter morrido antes de trai-los? Ah sim, eu consigo ver por que eu deveria ficar pela minha família," ele disse com veneno na voz, a amargura fluindo de sua boca ao encarar com ódio sua família, que estava se encolhendo e chorando.

"Quando Harry finalmente chegar aqui eu ficarei ao lado dele, não importa onde seja o lugar. Ele vai precisar que alguém que se preocupe com ele. Vocês estão todos mortos para mim. Não quero ter mais nada a ver com nenhum de vocês. Eu não desejo mais ser um Weasley e eu quero ser libertado desta família," ele disse com frieza. "Eu quero invocar o _Ritus Emancipo_," Ron disse, gelado, encarando o diretor chocado.

"Ron, não! É de sua família que você está falando. Eu não posso permitir que você faça isso," Hermione gritou.

Ron se virou e olhou para Hermione com desdém. "O que a faz pensar que você tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer? Você não é minha família, nem por sangue e nem por escolha. Você nem ao menos é minha amiga. Nós não somos amigos desde a sua traição. Você é apenas alguém que ia na minha casa e me censurava pela minha suposta estupidez. Você é aquela que alegremente atirava o conhecimento de que estava certa sobre a culpa de Harry naquela atitude presunçosa e superior, e zombava de qualquer um que dissesse o contrário. Bem, adivinhe só Hermione. Você estava errada. Como isso faz você se sentir? Estupida? Honestamente, você acha que Harry vai te perdoar? Você foi a primeira a virar as costas para ele. Antes mesmo dos colegas, dos professores, de sua família adotiva ou o Mundo Mágico. Você! Então não alimente muitas esperanças de reconciliação, sua pomposa, presunçosa, de mente medíocre ; E pensar, você acha que o estúpido sou eu," Ron disse com sarcasmo, sacudindo a cabeça em descrença.

Ron deixou de olhar para a agora chocada mulher e olhou para o diretor. "Agora, ou você executa o ritual ou eu vou levar o caso ao Ministério e quando eles me perguntarem a razão, eu não vou hesitar em afundar o nome Weasley na lama. Esta é uma oportunidade única de fazer isso longe dos olhos da imprensa, mas confie em mim, eu não vejo problemas em deixar o mundo saber que tipo de pessoas são a minha adorada família."

"Sr. Weasley, talvez..." o diretor disse gentilmente.

"Vamos, diretor. Afinal de contas, eu sou bem conhecido por defender o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e eu tenho certeza que a sociedade hipócrita em que vivemos subitamente irá virar as costas para aquela mesma família que ele tinham pena há não muito tempo atrás. Agora que Harry é novamente nosso Salvador, o Mundo Mágico estará se sentindo culpado, você realmente acha que o bom nome dos Weasleys vai durar muito tempo depois que eu acabar? Acredite em mim quando eu digo que tenho o apoio de Herry e não me esquecerei de colocar o seu nome na minha pequena e suja campanha. Isso não iria pegar bem neste momento, não?" Ron perguntou, com raiva.

O diretor respirou fundo. "Muito bem. Iniciarei os procedimentos. Gostaria de esperar por Harry antes de efetuar o ritual?"

Ron pensou um momento antes de aceitar. "Sim, na verdade eu gostaria. Não pense que você pode usar esse tempo para tentar me fazer mudar de idéia, porque isso não vai acontecer. Nada do que você diga ou faça vai me ajudar a superar os últimos 18 meses de cuidados da minha estimada família."

O diretor assentiu com a cabeça, vagarosamente, chocado por tudo o que aconteceu. Ele não fazia idéia que os Weasleys haviam se virado contra Ron da forma que eles fizeram, mas isso explicava o comportamento de Ron nos últimos meses.

"Quanto à educação de Harry, se ele desejar ser um bruxo no Mundo Mágico então ele terá que terminá-la," disse o diretor.

Ron bufou novamente. "De novo, o que te faz pensar que ele se preocupa tanto com este mundo para ficar? Ele já é maior de idade e você não pode forçá-lo. Pressione-o bastante, diretor, e você não precisará se preocupar com ele derrotando Você-Sabe-Quem; você terá que se preocupar com Harry se juntando a ele. Você sabi disso tão bem quanto eu."

"Harry jamais se juntaria a Voldemort," Hermione gritou.

"Verdade? Você realmente mudou sua forma de pensar, não? Quais foram as primeiras palavras que você disse quando se virou contra ele mesmo? '_Eu sempre soube que você se juntaria ao Voldemort. Eu sempre soube que você nos trairia. Você é tão mau quanto ele e espero que você queime no inferno_.' Não foi isso que você disse pra ele?" Ron perguntou com escárnio, olhando para o rosto envergonhado de sua ex-amiga. "Harry foi traído, manipulado, mentido e rebaixado por aqueles que supostamente se importavam com ele. Você realmente acha que está fora do reino das possibilidades que se ele não tem nada pelo que viver ou salvar, que ele não uniria forças com a única pessoa que nunca mentiu para ele?"

"O que quer dizer com nunca mentiu para ele? Você-Sabe-Quem sempre mentiu para Harry," Molly disse em protesto.

"Não, na verdade ele nunca mentiu. Ele nunca mentiu sobre seu ódio por Harry, nem seu nojo e ódio por esta sociedade. Ele pode ter usado, manipulado e matado por causa de Harry, mas ele nunca mentiu e esta é a única coisa com a qual Harry pode contar," disse Ron com firmeza.

Dumbledore parecia pensativo e um pouco alarmado. O que Ron disse tinha mérito, se Harry fosse pressionado, ele iria se retrair e do jeito que as coisas estavam agora, isso não seria uma boa coisa. "Muito bem, devemos ver o que Harry deseja fazer. Se ele resolver ficar, ele precisará terminar sua educação..." vozes de protesto foram ouvidas "... mas arranjos podem ser feitos. Dessa forma ele não precisaria estudar em Hogwarts. Harry pode não estar em estado para tomar estas decisões por um tempo, e até lá eu tomarei as decisões por ele."

"Na verdade, diretor, você não tomará," Ron disse com um sorriso de zombaria.

"O que quer dizer?" o diretor perguntou com curiosidade. Ele sabia que o Ministério o escutaria quando se tratasse de Harry. Ron poderia tentar lutar, mas no final, ele iria vencer quando o assunto fosse tomar decisões por Harry.

"Você esquece, diretor, que o chapéu seletor queria colocar Harry na Sonserina. Ele deixou de confiar em você após a morte de Sirius. Ele percebeu que você apenas o estava manipulando e você apenas o considerava uma arma para a sua guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele preencheu alguns documentos com o Ministério que deram a alguém Poder de Representação, acho que era assim que Harry chamava isso," Ron disse com um sorriso de sarcasmo para o confuso diretor.

"Poder de Representação?" Remus perguntou, confuso.

"É um termo Trouxa para um documento que dá a uma pessoa poder sobre outra. Por exemplo, se Harry estiver impedido de tomar decisões por si mesmo por alguma razão, o documento então mostra que uma determinada pessoa poderá tomar as decisões por ele. Em tudo, seja financeiramente, saúde, contratos legais, onde viver etc. Você pegou a idéia. Agora, já que é um documento Trouxa, não tem valor no Mundo Mágico, por isso Harry entrou em contato com um advogado, que examinou o documento e chegou à conclusão que poderia transformá-lo em alguma coisa que o Ministério reconhecesse. Ele preencheu os documentos com o Ministério e fez tudo por baixo dos panos, pois assim ninguém iria ficar sabendo."

"Harry também percebeu que o diretor iria tentar lutar contra o documento, mesmo tendo bases legais. Ele percebeu que Dumbledore ou ignoraria isso ou tentaria reverter isso, por isso Harry bolou outro plano brilhante. Ele pegou um contrato e preencheu. Ele jogou uns dois feitiços nele para alterar a aparência do documento e o levou para o diretor assinar. Dumbledore nunca soube o que assinou e Harry arquivou o documento no Ministério, bloqueando quaisquer ações para tê-lo anulado," Ron disse com um sorriso de escárnio para o diretor.

"O que eu assinei?" Dumbledore perguntou apreensivo.

"Simples, se você tentar bloquear, anular ou ignorar o documento, você perderá a sua mágica e seu status no Mundo Mágico. É um Contrato Mágico e todo mundo sabe que eles são ligados e reforçados por mágica. Portanto, você não tem autoridade no que Herry fará quando chegar aqui. Tente forçar isso, velho, e voe perderá tudo o que tem," Ron disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Os olhos do diretor se arregalaram em choque e então se estreitaram em fúria. "Harry se atreveria a fazer isso? Ele tomaria providências para que eu perdesse minha magia?"

"Eu te disse diretor, ele não confiava em você. Ele sabia que você ra manipulador e que você não cuidaria de seus melhores interesses, apenas os seus. Agora você não tem poder sobre sua arma e todos podem ver que você não está gostando disso. Qual o problema, velho? Sua arma foi mais esperta que você?" Ron perguntou com um sorriso de desdém.

O diretor olhou para o jovem rapaz em sua frente, escondendo sua fúria. Ele pode ter perdido o poder de tomar as decisões por Harry, mas ele tinha certeza que quem quer que Harry tenha designado ficaria grato por ser guiado por Albus Dumbledore. Ele tinha certeza de quem havia sido designado como seu protetor e Remus Lupin nunca discordava de suas decisões.

Muito bem então, Remus, você poderia conversar depois com Harry sobre suas decisões? Assegure-se de deixá-lo saber que ele precisa ficar e completar sua educação. Nós o manteremos aqui durante o período, se não causar inconvenientes para você?" o diretor perguntou para o homem de aparência cansada.

Ron soltou uma gargalhada. "Por que está pedindo para ele?"

"Não foi Remus quem foi designado para tomar conta de Harry?" Dumbledore perguntou, surpreso.

"Oh diabos, não! Quando eu disse que ele não confiava em você, diretor, me referia a você e qualquer pessoa da Ordem. Veja bem, Harry não é idiota o bastante de pensar que você não tentaria influenciar as decisões da pessoa, que é o que você fez. Não posso me esquecer de pagar para Harry o dinheiro que devo a ele porque ele com certeza ganhou aquela aposta." Ron disse com escárnio.

"Então quem é?" o diretor perguntou zangado.

Ron deu um sorriso para o diretor. "Eu."

* * *

**A.N.: **E então o que acham? Alguém gostou? Alguém quer me bater? Manifestem-se me mandando um review! ;)  
Segunda-feira eu vou tirar meu gesso! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chamas da Traição – Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da gentil marietsy. Só estou traduzindo. Ela é um amor e me deixou muito feliz.

**A.N.: **Pessoal, muito obrigada pelos reviews. Eu achei que ia ser apedrejada por colocar um Manipulative!Dumbledore após os acontecimentos de HBP, mas felizmente vocês gostaram do início. Divirtam-se:)

* * *

O jovem rapaz na cela tremia violentamente. Ele estava encolhido como uma bolinha tentando encontrar um pouco de calor naquele frio intenso. Seus pensamentos eram incoerentes; as imagens de sua mãe gritando e morrendo passavam repetidamente por sua cabeça. Ele se mexeu um pouco e enterrou sua cabeça debaixo dos braços, tentando bloquear os sons dos gritos vindos de sua mente e dos outros prisioneiros.

Vagarosamente ele se endireitou e se sentou, conforme as imagens iam desaparecendo. O feitiço fora desativado e seus pensamentos voltaram ao normal. Ele encostou-se à parede, se sentindo fraco. A comida não era muito boa e era dada uma quantidade aos prisioneiros apenas para se ter certeza que não morreriam de fome. Ele achou que havia tido sorte em ter sido sentenciado em Azkaban. Os dementadores haviam abandonado a prisão, quando se uniram a Voldemort. Ele imaginou que estaria livre dos efeitos, mas duas semanas após ter sido preso, o Feitiço Dementador, como era chamado, foi integrado às proteções da prisão. Ele imitava os efeitos dos dementadores, sugando todas as memórias felizes.

O feitiço era ativado por uma hora na primeira semana, e com o passar das semanas, o tempo de efeito foi aumentando. No fim do primeiro mês, os prisioneiros ficavam livres do efeito por quatro horas. _Acho que eles não querem seus prisioneiros muito insanos_, ele pensou com sarcasmo.

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno soluço, mas rapidamente se controlou para não deixar mais nenhum escapar. Ele não daria aos guardas o prazer de vê-lo chorar. Periodicamente eles apareciam lá para insultá-lo, para dar uma olhada em seu ex-salvador.

Ele imaginava como as coisas deveriam estar no Mundo Mágico agora. Voldemort estaria se aproximando de seus objetivos? Quantos estariam morrendo? Quantos poderiam ter sido salvos se ele pudesse ter dito a alguém sobre suas visões? Voldemort nunca mais tentou invadir sua mente, desde o dia do julgamento. Ele achou que provavelmente seria mais difícil entrar em sua mente pela ligação que eles tinham enquanto ele estivesse em Azkaban. Parecia mais do que possível ainda que Voldemort não achasse que valia a pena.

Claro, ele estaria tendo problemas para entrar em sua mente. Em seu décimo sétimo aniversário, ele adquiriu sua herança mágica e isto envolvia ganhar uma quantidade significante de poder. Ele ficou surpreso com a sensação de poder que ele sentiu quando acordou do coma mágico. Desde o influxo de poder, ele começou a treinar para usar mágica sem sua varinha. Ele não podia fazer muita coisa, já que seu corpo estava fraco, mas se ele estivesse fora da prisão, ele poderia fazer muito mais. Utilizar este tipo de mágica já era como uma segunda natureza para ele, mas infelizmente, não havia nenhuma utilidade em Azkaban. Ele apenas se auto-instruiu nisso para não enlouquecer.

Outra coisa maravilhosa que aconteceu foi que ele se tornou um animago. Ele ficou bastante surpreso porque pelo que ele sabia, era necessária uma poção para ajudar no processo. Ele conseguia se transformar em um enorme lobo prateado mas, mesmo sendo isso fantástico, não havia muita utilidade. Desde a fuga de Black, as defesas ao redor da prisão foram reforçadas para manter os animais lá dentro. Se houvesse algum outro animago não registrado ele não poderia escapar.

Ele não usava sua forma com muita freqüência. Ajudava algumas vezes quando os efeitos do feitiço se tornavam particularmente ruins. Ele podia se transformar e os efeitos seriam reduzidos, mas nada realmente ajudava a parar completamente os efeitos do Feitiço Dementador.

Ele teria amado partilhar esta informação com Ron, mas Ron o odiava. Ele abaixou sua cabeça e duas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Ele sentia falta de Ron, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Ron sofreu junto com ele em tudo isso. Ele havia acreditado nele quando ninguém mais acreditou, quando todos viraram as costas para ele e nem se importaram em tentar encontrar o verdadeiro assassino. Ron lutou por ele e ficou do seu lado, firme na idéia de que Harry não era um assassino. Harry era muito grato por isso e sempre seria. Ele se lembrava do olhar de traição no rosto de Ron quando Voldemort o possuiu e o fez mentir. Ele também entendeu aquele olhar. Veritaserum era a única coisa sob a qual uma pessoa não podia mentir. Ele não teve chance de dizer a Ron o que havia acontecido.

Harry fechou os olhos e soluçou de novo, lembrando-se do olhar de angústia e descrença no rosto de Ron durante o julgamento. Ron nunca tentou visitar Harry, mas Harry não o culpava por isso. Ele esperava que Ron e sua família tivessem feito as pazes. Ele sentiu dor ao pensar no resto dos Weasleys. Ele apertou os dentes em fúria e dor à imagem deles lhe virando as costas e destruindo suas coisas. Molly Weasley parecia muito satisfeita quando lhe disse que havia destruído seu malão e tudo o que estava dentro dele. Ela riu ao ver sua expressão de dor. Os olhares de ódio e desprezo dos Weasleys adicionaram combustível às chamas de dor e fúria que queimavam dentro de Harry.

Hermione havia sido a primeira a virar as costas para ele. Isso o havia petrificado. Ele tinha imaginado que, com todos aqueles anos em que eles haviam sido amigos e tudo o que eles passaram juntos, ela teria ficado ao seu lado e permanecido fiel à amizade deles, mas ela não tinha. Ele podia se lembrar da expressão de traição que cruzou o rosto de Ron quando ela deu um tapa em Harry e lhe disse que ela desejava que ele queimasse no inferno. Ron nutria sentimentos por Hermione, mas quando ela se virou contra Harry, aquilo havia sido inaceitável e rapidamente todos aqueles sentimentos morreram.

Harry estava grato pelo fato de Sirius não estar mais vivo para ver o estado em que Harry se encontrava. Ele sabia de todo coração que Sirius teria acreditado nele, a despeito do que Remus Lupin gritou para ele no julgamento. Sirius sabia que nem todas as coisas são o que parecem, lembrando-se se sua própria prisão em Azkaban.

Harry começou a sentir o frio tomando conta dele novamente e choramingou. O feitiço havia sido ativado novamente. Ele podia sentir sua mente vagarosamente o deixando e os gritos recomeçaram. Ele começou a choramingar em dor, balançando-se para frente e para trás, tentando conseguir algumas coisa parecida com conforto. Vagarosamente ele se perdeu noção de onde estava. Ele apenas podia ouvir os gritos em sua mente.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Duas semanas mais tarde, Harry estava sentada, apoiada na parede, sua sobrancelha franzida em concentração. Ele estava em um momento de repouso e o Feitiço Dementador só voltaria a ser ativado dali a duas horas. Harry decidiu que ele iria praticar um pouco de magia sem varinha para aliviar o tédio.

Ele ficou sentado olhando para o copo sujo onde previamente havia água. Ele se concentrou e sentiu o poder fluir dentro dele e se direcionar para seu braço. Sua mão começou a brilhar suavemente e ele olhou para o copo imaginando que era um rato. Ele sentiu suas mãos se aquecerem e com um pequeno pop, o copo se transfigurou em um pequeno rato. Ele sentiu uma sensação de orgulho passar por ele. Ele se apoiou novamente na parede e ofegou. Ele estava tão cansado. Ele não podia fazer isto com muita freqüência, pois isso passava as limitações que corpo enfraquecido podia agüentar. Ele estava sorrindo e riu alto com satisfação. Ele esteve trabalhando em transfiguração nestes últimos dois meses. O copo sempre tinha um rabo, uma orelha ou parte de uma perna, mas hoje havia sido a primeira vez que ele havia transfigurado a coisa toda.

Ele pegou o rato transfigurado e o acariciou. Ele suspirou profundamente e fechou seus olhos cansados. E ficou sentado lá, enquanto mentalmente compartilhava com Ron o que havia acabado de fazer. Estes eram os momentos que ele desejava que seus amigos estivessem com ele. Toda vez que ele fazia um progresso em sua magia sem varinha ele sempre deixou mentalmente que Ron soubesse o que aconteceu. Ele podia imaginar o 'Diabos' que ele teria escutado e a expressão de assombro que se transformaria em um sorriso orgulhoso. Ele daria tapinhas no ombro de Harry, diria a ele o quanto estava orgulhoso e perguntaria se ele não gostaria de jogar Quadribol. Harry deixou escapar uma risada triste, sufocando um soluço que teimava em querer sair.

Ele ouviu um barulho e abriu os olhos. Ele olhou em direção à porta e apurou os ouvidos, para ver se escutava algo. Havia sons de passos pelo corredor da prisão. Harry suspirou; os guardas deviam estar vindo para insultá-lo novamente. Claro, se fosse Boric iria ser bem mais que insulto. Boric gostava de vir até a cela dele e espancar o ex-salvador. _Grande,_ ele suspirou, _lá se vai o pouco do bom humor que eu tinha hoje. _Ele realmente estava tendo um bom dia mas parecia que o dia iria piorar.

Ele esperou até que as vozes estivessem próximas, então se mexeu e foi para um canto da cela. Ele se encolheu em uma bola e deixou seu olhar vidrado e distante. Ele não queria que os guardas soubessem que ele não estava louco. Isso os encheria de suspeita e ele não os queria observando-o mais de perto do que já o faziam.

Os guardas pararam em frente à sua porta e a abriram. Alguém entrou na cela e chamou com suavidade, "Potter?" A pessoa se aproximou dele e gentilmente o empurrou com o pé. "Potter? Harry? Pode me ouvir?" a pessoa se abaixou e pegou em sua mão com gentileza. "Harry, sou eu, Percy Weasley. Pode me entender?"

Harry congelou quando a pessoa pegou em sua mão. Ele se endureceu ainda mais de choque quando ouviu o nome da pessoa que estava falando com ele. _Percy Weasley? Que diabos? O que ele está fazendo aqui nesta cela e conversando gentilmente com ele como se ele realmente se importasse?_

Percy suspirou e se virou para olhar para os dois aurores que o haviam acompanhado. "Ele não parece saber o que se passa ao redor dele. Me ajudem a levantá-lo e tirá-lo desse lugar imundo. O diretor," Percy disse com um certo sarcasmo, "quer que o levemos para Hogwarts. O Ministério está tomando conta da absolvição, então não haverá nenhum problema."

_Que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele estava sendo levado para Hogwarts? E o que é isso sobre a absolvição? Finalmente eles descobriram o que estava acontecendo? Eles finalmente descobriram o verdadeiro assassino? _Harry tentou não reagir, tentou não alimentar esperanças. Por tudo o que ele sabia, Dumbledore podia estar removendo-o pela segurança do Mundo Mágico. _Não gostaria que o traidor se juntasse ao terrível Lorde das Trevas, _ele pensou, sarcasticamente.

Os dois aurores entraram na cela, o pegaram gentilmente por baixo dos braços, e o levantaram. Ele não estava muito pesado, graças àquela comida horrível. Eles seguiram adiante e o arrastaram um pouco. Eles saíram da cela e viraram para andar pelo corredor. Passaram por diversas portas antes de virar novamente. Caminharam mais alguns corredores até alcançarem as escadas. Eles começaram a subir os degraus, com os aurores segurando Harry e guiando-o gentilmente.

Eles terminaram de subir as escadas e entraram em um outro corredor, passando por mais diversas portas. Ele podia ouvir os prisioneiros choramingando atrás das portas e sentiu um estrecimento de pena por eles. Após varias voltas e quebradas, finalmente alcançaram as grandes portas de entrada da prisão. Eles saíram da prisão e pela primeira vez em quase dois anos, Harry viu o céu.

Eles continuaram seu caminho até que passaram todas as seguranças da prisão e então pararam. Percy pegou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e os aurores se certificaram que uma das mãos de Harry o estava tocando. Percy então disse "Enfermaria de Hogwarts" e Harry sentiu uma sensação estranha no umbigo. Quando viu, ele estava parado na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Ele começou a cambalear, para frente e para trás, se sentindo bastante tonto e com náuseas. _Eu odeio chaves de portal _ele pensou para si mesmo enquanto tudo ficava escuro.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Ele vagou no calor, não querendo acordar. Ele sabia que quando acordasse ele estaria de volta em Azkaban e a memória de ele ter sido levado de volta para Hogwarts não teria sido nada mais que um sonho.

Ele ouviu alguém se aproximar dele e congelou. _Que diabos? _Ele ouviu um hum-hum gentil de alguém cantando e barulho de vidro batendo contra vidro. Ele percebeu que não estava em Azkaban. Ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente e olhou ao redor discretamente. Ele ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não queria se denunciar. Tudo estava borrado e ele percebeu que não tinha seus óculos. Discretamente, ele mudou seus olhos para os olhos de sua forma de lobo. Ele havia aprendido em Azkaban que podia modificar a visão de seus olhos trocando de um tipo para o outro. Isto o permitia ver em Azkaban sem seus óculos. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Só Merlin sabe quantas vezes ele esteve lá enquanto freqüentara a escola, para saber como ela se parecia de cor.

Ele olhou na direção em que ouvira a musica e viu Madame Pomfrey. Ela estava selecionando algumas poções, os vidros fazendo barulho toda vez que batiam um no outro. Ele ouviu um barulho na porta da enfermaria e observou Dumbledore e Lupin entrarem. Ele rapidamente voltou seus olhos ao normal. Se Lupin não estivesse lá, ele teria rosnado à mera visão deles. Ele não queria que Lupin soubesse que ele estava na realidade consciente de seus arredores. Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Se ele havia sido libertado, ele não achava que matando aqueles dois iria ajudar sua situação. Ele tinha que ser paciente.

"Ah Poppy, como está seu paciente?" O diretor perguntou bondosamente.

"Ele vai muito bem, fisicamente. Com todas as poções nutrientes que eu o forcei a engolir ele está muito melhor. Eu dei a ele várias poções energéticas para ajudar seu corpo a se recuperar de sua extrema exaustão. Como eu disse, fisicamente ele está tão bem quanto poderia estar e com um pouco de comida, ele deverá estar melhor em umas duas semanas. Entretanto, mentalmente eu não tenho certeza. Nós temos que esperar e ver quando ele acordar." Disse Madame Pomfrey.

Lupin fungou e olhou em direção a Harry. Harry rapidamente deixou seus olhos fora de foco e ficou olhando para a parede. "Acho que ele já acordou, Poppy. Parece que seus olhos estão abertos."

Madame Pomfrey se virou na direção dele e se aproximou rapidamente. "Sr. Potter, como está se sentindo?" Harry continuou olhando para a parede, com o olhar sem registrar nada e ele pode ouvir quando Madame Pomfrey pegou a varinha e lançou nele dois feitiços de diagnóstico. Ela leu as informações do diagnóstico. "Sr. Potter, consegue me entender?" ela esperou alguns segundos, e então suspirou quando não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Madame Pomfrey olhou para os dois homens que se aproximaram de Harry. Ela sacudiu a cabeça; "Temo que ele não esteja ciente do que está acontecendo. Agora isso pode ser um simples caso de sua mente perceber que é seguro voltar ou pode ser que ele fique permanentemente catatônico. Eu não posso dizer ainda. A mente é uma coisa complicada e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de tentar adivinhar como vai se curar."

O diretor assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para o homem catatônico em sua frente. Ele suspirou com tristeza, se perguntando se algum dia Harry iria melhorar. Ele precisava de Harry em sua melhor forma para derrotar Voldemort. Olhando para Poppy ele perguntou, "É seguro movê-lo para seus aposentos? Dobby pediu para tomar conta dele e eu acho que se ele estiver em algum lugar seguro pode ajudar."

"Sim, não há problemas em movê-lo. Ele deve conseguir entender os comandos básicos, como sentar, ficar de pé, deitar e comer. Ele não deverá ter problemas em comer. Dobby precisará se certificar que ele coma," disse Madame Pomfrey com seriedade.

Dumbledore assentiu e olhou para Lupin. Ele olhou para o homem triste por um segundo."Você quer carregá-lo para seus aposentos?" Ele perguntou.

Lupin concordou e engoliu o grande nó que se formou em sua garganta. Ele se abaixou para pegar o homem catatônico. Ele o levantou com facilidade mesmo com sua força anormal de lobisomem. Harry estava muito leve e parecia pior que Sirius depois de 12 anos em Azkaban. Ele piscou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Ele se virou e seguiu o diretor para fora da enfermaria.

Harry resmungou mentalmente ao pensamento de Lupin carregando-o para algum lugar. Ele percebeu que eles subiram diversas escadas e passaram por muitos corredores até que eles alcançaram o retrato de uma jovem dama de branco. Ela enrubesceu e deu uma risadinha à visão dos três homens. "Senha, por favor," a dama pediu.

"Perdão," o diretor respondeu e Harry escarneceu mentalmente por causa disso. A primeira coisa que faria seria mudar aquela senha estúpida; Como se ele fosse perdoá-lo tão cedo. Eles entraram no quarto e Lupin carregou Harry até a cama. Lupin o deitou com gentileza e o cobriu com os cobertores que aparentemente haviam sido puxados por um elfo-doméstico.

"Dobby," o diretor chamou.

O elfo-doméstico apareceu na frente do diretor. "Sim, senhor?"

"Nós trouxemos Harry para o quarto dele. Madame Pomfrey quer se certificar que você vai trazer para ele comida. Ele necessita comer e se fortalecer. Neste momento, ele não sabe o que está acontecendo ao seu redor, por isso você precisa tomar cuidados extras com ele. Nós temos uma reunião daqui a poucos minutos, então se você, por favor, pudesse tomar conta dele eu apreciaria." Disse o diretor.

O elfo-doméstico concordou, acenando com a cabeça vigorosamente. "Eu vou, Dumbledore, senhor. Harry Potter é um bom bruxo e Dobby vai tomar conta dele."

O diretor sorriu para o agitado elfo-doméstico. "Muito bem então. Voltaremos mais tarde."

Lupin lançou um ultimo olhar para Harry, suspirou e seguiu o diretor para fora. Harry zombou mentalmente do olhar patético que o homem havia lhe dado. _Eu vou te perdoar no dia em que fizer frio no inferno, seu lobisomem traiçoeiro._ A porta se fechou atrás dos dois homens e Dobby se virou e olhou para Harry.

Ele olhou com atenção para Harry por um segundo ou dois e abriu um sorriso largo. Ele se aproximou ansiosamente do jovem deitado na cama. "Dobby está tão feliz que Harry Potter está bem. Dobby estava com medo de nunca mais ver Harry Potter de novo. Harry Potter nunca foi um bruxo mau como eles diziam. Harry Potter é um bruxo bom e gentil. Harry Potter quer um pouco de comida?" Dobby perguntou e esperou por uma resposta. Após alguns minutos de silêncio Dobby olhou para Harry, jogando a cabeça para os lados. "Harry Potter está bravo com Dobby? Dobby sabe que Harry Potter está bem. Dobby pode sentir. Dobby não vai dizer pra ninguém se Harry Potter não quer que ninguém fique sabendo."

Harry olhou para o elfo-doméstico, assustado. "Como?" ele falou com a voz rouca. Ele tossiu duas vezes e tentou de novo. "Como você sabia que eu estava fingindo?" ele perguntou com a voz ainda rouca.

O elfo-doméstico balançou os ombros. "Dobby apenas sabe. Harry Potter quer comer alguma coisa?" ele perguntou.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. "Eu quero alguma coisa leve. Não comi nada sólido durante meses."

Dobby retornou para Hary um sorriso brilhante e desapareceu. Harry fez força para se sentar. Ele ainda estava fraco, mas nem tanto quanto estava. Ele encostou-se aos travesseiros e olhou ao redor do quarto. A porta do quarto estava aberta e ele olhou para além dela. Era uma suíte. Tinha uma sala principal com uma pequena cozinha de um lado e havia um banheiro. Havia uma porta no quarto que provavelmente levava a um closet.

O elfo-doméstico reapareceu com uma bandeja de comida. Ele se aproximou de Harry e apoiou a bandeja na cama. Ele subiu na cama, pegou a bandeja e a colocou ajeitou. "Dobby vai ficar com Harry Potter na cama. No caso de Dumbledore voltar, Dobby pode dar comida para Harry Potter. Dobby vai guardar o segredo," Dobby disse ardilosamente.

Harry olhou para o elfo-doméstico por um segundo e deu a ele um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigado Dobby." Ele olhou para a bandeja e viu um pouco de canja de galinha e algumas bolachas água e sal. Havia uma tigela de pêssegos também. Ele pegou a jarra, olhou dentro e encontrou suco de abóbora.

Harry começou a comer com cuidado. Ele não queria ficar doente por comer muito ou muito depressa. Ele olhou para Dobby com um olhar curioso. "Então me diga, Dobby. Quanto tempo eu fiquei preso?" ele perguntou.

"18 meses Harry Potter. Dobby estava muito triste quando ouviu. Dobby esperou e esperou até o diretor chamar ele hoje. O diretor disse para Dobby que Harry Potter foi libertado e que Harry Potter ia vir para Hogwarts. Dobby pediu para tomar conta de Harry Potter. Dobby não queria os maus amigos de Harry Potter tomando conta de Harry Potter," Dobby disse zangado.

"Que amigos?" Harry perguntou com curiosidade.

"A mãe de Wheezy," Dobby disse fazendo uma careta. "Dobby teve que silenciar ela quando ela descobriu que Dobby ia tomar conta de Harry Potter e não ela," disse o elfo-doméstico satisfeito. Harry sorriu para o elfo-doméstico. Ele sabia como a Sra. Weasley ficava quando não conseguia as coisas do jeito dela. Ele estava aliviado que não era ela quem estava tomando conta dele. Ele não teria gostado nem um pouco. Harry terminou de comer e se apoiou nos travesseiros. Ele fechou seus olhos de forma cansada, sentindo o sono chegar até ele. Ele olhou para Dobby e sorriu. "Obrigado, Dobby. Estou muito cansado. Acho que vou dormir um pouco."

Dobby concordou, pegou a bandeja e com um pop voltou para a cozinha. Harry permaneceu deitado na cama e aconchegado ao travesseiro. Ele deu um grande bocejo, fechou os olhos, e caiu no sono instantaneamente.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Harry acordou ouvindo o som de vozes baixas. Ele manteve seus olhos fechados, na esperança de tentar descobrir quem estava no quarto com ele. Ele ficou ouvindo e percebeu que de quem quer que fosse uma das vozes, estava sentado na cama com ele. Ele escutou com atenção a conversa que estava se desenrolando a sua frente.

"Eu não me importo com o que você pensa. Eu sou o seu guardião e se você tem alguma coisa a dizer, então diga. Eu não te dei permissão para movê-lo, Dumbledore. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que vai acontecer se você tentar passar por cima de mim. Vá em frente. Eu quero que você faça isso também. Eu adoraria ver sua mágica se dissolver e todo o Mundo Mágico entrar em pânico porque você foi estúpido o suficiente para tentar alguma coisa que você não deveria fazer," a voz disse com zombando.

O diretor soltou um grande suspiro e olhou para Ron com uma expressão benevolente. "Sr. Weasley..." ele começou.

"Não me chame assim," Ron sibilou, cheio de veneno na voz.

"Ron, ele estará mais seguro no lugar aonde eu vou levá-lo," o diretor disse com gentileza.

"Eu disse não diretor. Você queria que ele ficasse aqui quando você pensou que tinha poder sobre ele, mas agora que sabe que não tem está tentando removê-lo de Hogwarts e para longe de mim. Vou deixar você saber disso agora, você não pode movê-lo sem minha autorização expressa, nem pedir pra ninguém fazer isso. Se isso acontecer, vai quebrar o contrato que você assinou e irá perder sua mágica. Não estou nem aí se você gosta disso ou não. Você apenas vai ter que se conformar. Agora saia deste quarto antes que você o acorde," disse Ron com frieza.

Houve um momento de silêncio e então o diretor chiou em irritação. "Muito bem, Ron. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele está catatônico. Ele não está ciente nem de você e nem de nada," disse Dumbledore.

"Eu não me importo. Eu preciso pedir desculpas para ele em particular. Por favor, saia. Agora," Ron disse com firmeza na voz.

Harry ouviu o diretor sair do quarto. Ele ouviu a porta da suíte bater. Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa. Ron estava aqui. Seu irmão veio encontrá-lo. Ele impediu que o diretor o levasse para outro lugar. Ele sorriu zombando internamente, imaginando o que o diretor pensava do contrato que assinou sem saber. _Aposto que o deixei furioso quando ele percebeu que ele não poderia dar opinião em nada a meu respeito._

Ele ouviu Ron suspirar e se acomodar na cama. "Ei companheiro. Eu ouvi dizer que você está catatônico. Madame Pomfrey não sabe se você vai se recuperar ou não. Eu sei que provavelmente você não pode me ouvir, mas tudo bem. Eu preciso dizer isto pra você de qualquer maneira. Me desculpe, eu te decepcionei no final. Eu fiquei do seu lado, como eu deveria ter feito, até o julgamento. Quando você confessou que matou Ginny e os outros sob o efeito do Veritaserum, meu coração se partiu. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu ainda tinha duvidas sobre isso por muito tempo, mas eu me deixei ser levado pela opinião da minha ex-família. É isso mesmo, minha ex-família. Eu decidi passar pelo _Ritus Emancipo_. Eu sei que já que você não cresceu no Mundo Mágico você não deve saber o que isso significa, mas é o Rito de Emancipação. Eu decidi deixar a minha família e o nome da família para trás. Assim que ele for realizado, eu não serei mais um Weasley. Na verdade eu não vou ter um sobrenome, a não ser que alguém dê um para mim. Eu esperei por você porque ele queria que você estivesse presente. Mesmo catatônico," Ron disse com um soluço.

"Harry, eu sinto tanto. Por favor, acorde para que eu possa te contar isso. Você é meu irmão e meu melhor amigo. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. A culpa que eu estou sentindo está me matando."

Ele ouviu Ron soluçando baixinho e não pode mais ficar parado. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a figura soluçante do jovem em frente a ele. O cabelo de Ron estava comprido. Ele chegava até os ombros e parecia que ele havia crescido, Harry não sabia dizer o quanto. Ele parecia esquelético, como se ele não estivesse comendo o suficiente, o que era muito estranho, se tratando de Ron. Ele não podia ver seu rosto porque estava encoberto por suas mãos. Ele levantou sua mão e tirou as mãos de Ron do rosto dele. Havia círculos escuros em volta de seus olhos, que estavam vermelhos de chorar. Ele parecia pálido e suas sardas se sobressaíam.

Ron olhou para ele com esperança. "Harry?" Ele sussurrou com gentileza.

"E aí, Ron," ele disse com um sorriso gentil para seu amigo.

"Caramba!" Ele exclamou, com um sorriso largo. Ele se adiantou e apertou Harry em um abraço. Harry o abraçou também e suspirou com contentamento. Ele tinha seu amigo de volta e ninguém iria tirá-lo dele novamente.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**No mar navega o barco,  
No barco navega o vento,  
Escreva o seu review,  
Diga qual o seu pensamento 


	3. Chapter 3

Chamas da Traição – Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da gentil marietsy. Só estou traduzindo. Ela é um amor e me deixou muito feliz.

**A.N.: **Pessoal, novamente, muito obrigada pelos reviews. Tem gente que eu não consigo agradecer pessoalmente porque eu não tenho o e-mail e tem aquela regra que a gente não pode responder reviews aqui. Então estou deixando aqui meu muito obrigada a todos!

Ah! Talvez vocês achem este capítulo meio confuso, então me deixa explicar. Este capítulo é tipo uma continuação de onde parou o capítulo 1 (não, não tem cenas repetidas).

* * *

"Então quem é?" O diretor perguntou zangado.

Ron deu um sorriso para o diretor. "Eu."

A sala entrou em caos e Ron voltou a se sentar e sorriu em satisfação. _Tenho que me lembrar de mostrar isso para o Harry quando ele chegar. Ele vai amar. Será que ele ainda tem aquela penseira que ele comprou antes de ir para a prisão, _ele pensou, indolente.

"Como assim você é o guardião? Você não passa de uma criança," Molly guinchou.

Ron olhou para ela e deu um sorriso de escárnio. "Você é quem diz isso mulher."

Ron olhou para o diretor e reparou na expressão de descontentamento em seu rosto. Ele zombou mentalmente, sabendo que o diretor não era uma pessoa feliz neste exato instante.

"Sr. Weasley..." o diretor começou a dizer.

Ron deu a ele um olhar gelado e cuspiu as palavras, cheias de veneno, "Se você quer que eu continue com esta conversa, não vai mais se dirigir a mim por este nome. Se você continuar, vou ignorar você e qualquer coisa que tenha a dizer."

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça, não parecendo particularmente feliz com a demanda. "Ron, se eu estou entendendo você corretamente, Harry fez de você seu guardião quando ele tinha 16?"

"Na verdade acho que ele tinha 15 na época," Ron respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

"15?" Molly gritou em descrença.

Dumbledore lançou um olhar para Molly e continuou com o questionamento. "15 então. Você não acha que as coisas mudaram desde então? Agora ele está mais velho e..."

Ron interrompeu Dumbledore antes que ele pudesse continuar. "Na verdade sim, as coisas mudaram, não? Aos 15, Harry não havia sido traído, humilhado ou jogado em Azkaban pelas pessoas nesta sala. Quando ele tinha 15, ele na verdade se importava com o que você teria a dizer sobre isto. Agora eu tenho certeza de que ele não liga a mínima."

Dumbledore suspirou profundamente e olhou para Ron com bondade. "Com certeza você entende que eu quero o melhor para ele; Só quero protegê-lo de Voldemort."

Ron sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, você não quer. Você só quer ter controle em sua arma. Você acha que esta vai ser a oportunidade perfeita para moldá-lo em alguém que você possa controlar. Tenho certeza que seu estado mental não está muito bom depois de 18 meses em Azkaban. Você quer aproveitar este tempo para fazer com que Harry acredite que você se arrepende de não tê-lo ajudado quando ele implorou e suplicou por sua ajuda. Você quer tentar fazer uma lavagem cerebral nele enquanto você tem a chance e eu não vou deixá-lo fazer isto diretor. Nada do que você faz visa os melhores interesses de Harry, apenas os seus," Ron disse, de maneira inflexível.

"É engraçado, eu costumava pensar que Harry estava brincando quando ele dizia que você era uma versão mais dócil e gentil de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu apenas pensei que era porque Harry estava zangado com você pela morte de Sirius, mas estou começando a acreditar nisto agora. Você se esconde atrás de sua tão conhecida bondade e sabedoria enquanto sacrifica seus peões na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Bem, Dumbledore, eu não vou permitir que você use Harry como um peão e nem vou permitir que você me use como um também."

Ron se levantou e olhou para o zangado diretor. "Estou voltando para A Toca para pegar as minhas coisas que minha família não destruiu e realizar duas tarefas. Eu gostaria que a papelada do Rito de Emancipação começasse a correr. Quanto antes eu me livrar no nome Weasley, melhor." Ron ignorou os gritos de sua antiga família. "Eu gostaria de colocar Harry em um quarto confortável, mas se você achar que não pode ter Harry aqui porque você não pode controlá-lo, então eu o levarei para outro lugar."

Ron começou a se dirigir para a lareira, pausou e então se virou para olhar o diretor. "Lembre-se Dumbledore, você precisa de Harry, mas Harry não precisa de você. Eu sei tudo sobre a profecia, e cá para nós, eu acho que é um monte de besteira. Eu fico imaginando como foi conveniente que a profecia veio à luz exatamente quando você começou a perder o controle sobre sua arma. Muito curioso," Ron lançou um olhar para o diretor e notou que o homem parecia se contorcer em seu assento. Ron bufou, seguiu em direção à lareira e foi para A Toca.

A sala ficou quieta após a partida de Ron. Logo um som de uma risada foi ouvido e as pessoas olharam ao redor, notando que era Severus Snape quem estava rindo. Ele continuou por mais alguns segundos, quando reparou que todos estavam olhando para ele. Ele deu um sorriso de escárnio para as pessoas na sala e alguns desviaram o olhar, enquanto outros apenas o encararam.

"O que você acha tão engraçado, Severus?" O diretor inquiriu friamente. As coisas não saíram como planejadas para Dumbledore e agora ele não tinha certeza do que fazer. Se ele fizesse alguma coisa maior, ele perderia sua magia. Ele teria que pensar nisto. Ele ainda não havia acabado com Harry.

"Nunca pensei que iria dizer isto, mas acho que estou começando a gostar deste novo Sr. Weasley, oh me desculpem, Ron," Snape disse com satisfação, deleitando-se com as expressões de dor e vergonha dos rostos dos outros Weasleys. "E com Potter te enganando como ele fez, gente, isto é positivamente Sonserino. Creio que terei um grande prazer em conhecer o Sr. Potter novamente," Snape disse enquanto zombava dos ultrajados Grifinórios na sala.

"Você odeia Harry. O que o faz pensar que ele vai te tratar melhor que ele tratará qualquer um de nós? Nós fomos seus amigos e Harry respeita muito a amizade," Hermione disse pomposamente.

"Se você chama o que você fez para ele de amizade, então eu não preciso disto. Posso não gostar do Sr. Potter, mas não o odeio. Eu fiz o máximo possível para ajudá-lo de todas as formas que eu pude, embora ele possa não ter gostado das medidas que eu usei para fazer isto. Se você se lembra, eu lhe disse antes que o Sr. Potter não era o tipo de pessoa que mataria alguém. Você escolheu ignorar isto e eu nunca mais trouxe o assunto à tona. Eu mesmo disse ao Sr. Potter que eu não acreditava nele ser capaz de assassinato. É verdade que ele quebrou as regras e se safou em muitas coisas pelas quais deveria ser punido, mas ele nunca foi um assassino. Estou interessado em saber o que o Sr. Potter tem a dizer sobre seus supostos amigos e familiares. Isto deve ser no mínimo interessante." Snape se levantou e escarneceu das pessoas na sala. Seus olhos pararam em um Lupin cheio de lágrimas e Snape deu a ele um sorriso cheio de zombaria e ódio.

"Estarei em meus aposentos. Tenho algumas poções para preparar para ajudar a condição do Sr. Potter. Tenho certeza de que ele está subnutrido e fraco. Ele provavelmente está até mesmo insano então ele precisará de toda ajuda que puder. Bom dia, diretor," Snape disse e acenou com a cabeça. Ele se virou e caminhou para fora da sala, deixando para trás uma sala cheia de prantos.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Ron chegou em sua futura ex-casa e subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Ele pegou seu malão que ele ainda não havia desfeito desde seu retorno de Hogwarts. Ele pegou várias peças de roupa e as atirou no malão. Ele abriu o armário, pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Uma pequena caixa apareceu; Ron a pegou e saiu do armário.

Ele se aproximou de sua cama, sentou-se e abriu a caixa. Ele tirou de dentro dela algumas fotos. Elas mostravam Harry e Ron em várias poses durante seu tempo juntos em Hogwarts. Ron havia se certificado de esconder a caixa quando se tornou aparente que sua família não tinha problemas em destruir suas coisas. Ele não queria perder as fotos. Naquela época, elas haviam sido tudo o que restara de Harry e não importa o que ele sentiu após o julgamento; Harry havia participado de uma grande parte de sua vida. Ele estava grato por ter escondido as fotos.

Deixando as fotos de lado, ele pegou uma pequena chave e um pergaminho enrolado e amarrado com uma fita. Ele olhou para eles, pensativo, e com um sorriso os colocou na cama ao lado da mala. Ele devolveu as fotos para dentro da caixa e a fechou. Ele colocou a caixa com gentileza dentro do malão, e colocou a chave e o pergaminho no bolso de suas vestes.

Andando pelo quarto, ele reuniu o que sobrou de seus pertences, um livro, um pôster de um jogador de Quadribol, e várias quinquilharias que ele juntou durante os anos. Ele colocou tudo dentro do malão e o fechou com um baque que ecoou pelo quarto. Ele pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço de encolhimento no malão. Ele colocou o malão em seu bolso e lançando um ultimo olhar, ele caminhou para fora do quarto que havia sido seu nos últimos 18 anos. Ele desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta.

Ele se afastou um pouco, parou e olhou para trás, para a casa que havia sido seu lar durante toda a sua vida. Ele se lembrou dos bons tempos com sua família, as partidas de Quadribol que os garotos jogavam no jardim. Ele se lembrou de quando Ginny havia crescido o suficiente para jogar com eles, suas risadas alegres e radiantes. Infelizmente, nenhumas destas boas memórias poderiam substituir as memórias ruins que ele tinha. A amargura que ele sentiu começou a transbordar e lágrimas se juntaram em seus olhos. A dor que ele segurou dentro de si por dezenove meses estava tentando se libertar.

Ele deus as costas para a casa e respirou fundo. "Ron! Espere!" Uma voz o chamou. Ron congelou, seus olhos se estreitaram em fúria. Ele tinha um pressentimento que devia ter partido antes que sua família voltasse, mas esteve muito ocupado com suas lembranças.

Ele se virou e encontrou Charlie correndo em sua direção. "O que?" Ron perguntou, impaciente. "Tenho coisas a fazer e não quero ouvir nada que você tenha a dizer."

Charlie finalmente o alcançou e parou em sua frente. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Ron apenas para tê-la arrancada. Ele bufou em irritação. "Olhe, eu sei que você está zangado com a família, mas é realmente uma razão para proceder com o Ritual? Que inferno, eu fico bravo com a mamãe o tempo todo, mas não estou preparado para largar a família por causa disso. Por que você não senta e conversa com a família e resolve tudo?" Charlie perguntou.

Ron olhou fixamente para Charlie. "Eu tenho todas as razões para seguir com o Ritual. Eu não quero mais fazer parte desta família. Estive pensando nisso há meses e com a libertação de Harry, eu finalmente percebi que é a hora certa. Para mim já chega. Eu tive que aturar meses de palavras duras, ameaças, espancamentos e minhas coisas sendo destruídas. Ou eu era depreciado ou ignorado. Cansei disso. Não é assim que supostamente uma família deve agir. Apenas porque eu mantive minha crença em meu amigo não dá aos Weasleys o direito de me tratar como se eu fosse um criminoso. Um Comensal da Morte teria sido tratado melhor. Que inferno, Snape é tratado melhor pelos Weasleys do que eu. Eu não vou mais tolerar isto. Eu estou doente e cansado de me sentir inútil, traído, e não amado. Supostamente era para sua família te amar incondicionalmente mas aparentemente não é assim com os Weasleys," Ron cuspiu as palavras, zangado.

"Ron, eu ainda acho que podemos resolver. Há muitas coisas pelo que devemos nos desculpar e nós vamos, para você e Harry," Charlie disse amavelmente.

"É exatamente isso, Charlie. Harry não vai querer suas desculpas também. Por que minha família repentinamente me ama, agora que sabem que Harry é inocente e eu estava certo ao defendê-lo? Eles estão com medo de perder o status de família adotiva do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu? Eles que tenham certeza de que vão. Harry e eu não queremos nada com os Weasleys."

Charlie sacudiu a cabeça, zangado. "Você fala de Harry como se soubesse o que ele quer. Como sabe que ele vai nos ignorar? Como sabe que ele não quer nada conosco?" Charlie questionou.

"Simples. Eu não o traí; eu não virei minhas costas para ele. A coisa com a qual Harry mais conta no mundo é a confiança. Ele havia confiado nos Weasleys para ficarem ao seu lado, para seguí-lo, para acreditarem nele e para amá-lo como um filho e irmão que eles sempre alegaram que ele era. Quando eles tiveram a chance de mostrar para Harry que sua confiança nos Weasleys tinha fundamento, eles falharam. Harry foi meu melhor amigo por 7 anos, Charlie. Eu sei como ele pensa e como ele reage às coisas, por isso confie em mim quando eu digo que os Weasleys não farão mais parte da vida de Harry. E eles não têm ninguém para culpar, a não ser eles mesmos." Ron deu as costas para Charlie e se afastou.

Charlie agarrou seu braço para pará-lo. "Ron, eu sou seu irmão e eu..."

Ron se virou e arrancou a mão de seu braço. Ele olhou para Charlie e deu um sorriso sarcástico para ele. "Não por muito tempo." Ele deu um passo para trás e desaparatou, deixando para trás um homem chocado e entristecido.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Ron reapareceu no Beco Diagonal, próximo à loja dos gêmeos. Ele bufou em irritação e se dirigiu para Gringotts. Ele alcançou o banco e subiu as escadas passando pelo primeiro conjunto de portas. Assim que ele entrou no edifício, ele acenou com a cabeça para os goblins que estavam de guarda e passou pelo segundo conjunto de portas.

Ele se dirigiu ao goblin no balcão. "Eu gostaria de falar com Ghistpok, por favor?" Ron pediu educadamente.

O goblin olhou para ele por alguns segundos e então bufou. "Só um momento," ele disse de maneira rude antes de se afastar. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele reapareceu com outro goblin seguindo-o. O segundo goblin se aproximou de Ron e olhou para ele atentamente.

"Eu sou Ghistpok. Em que posso ajudá-lo?" O goblin perguntou.

"Tenho um pergaminho que precisa ser mostrado para você. Eu também gostaria de visitar o meu cofre depois disso."

O goblin assentiu com a cabeça. "Muito bem me siga, por favor." Ghistpok virou-se e voltou pelo caminho de onde veio com Ron o seguindo. Eles entraram em um pequeno escritório à direita da grande sala. Ron se sentou enquanto Ghistpok fechava a porta e lançava um feitiço silenciador para manter os intrometidos afastados.

Ghistpok sentou-se atrás de sua mesa. "E então, o que é que você precisa me mostrar?"

Ron tirou o pergaminho de seu bolso e o entregou para Ghistpok. O goblin pegou o pergaminho, desamarrou a fita e o desenrolou. Ele começou a ler, fazendo alguns sons enquanto lia. Ele finalmente terminou e colocou o pergaminho em cima da mesa, olhando para Ron com atenção. "Interessante," ele disse brandamente.

"Não tenho certeza se você já ouviu ou não, mas Harry Potter foi considerado inocente e está saindo de Azkaban enquanto falamos. Não há dúvidas de que o estado de sua mente o impedirá de tomar conta de suas coisas. Este pergaminho me dá o direito, como guardião de Harry Potter, de fazer modificações em suas contas. Eu desejo conferí-las para ver se não há nada errado. Eu sei que as contas foram congeladas após ele ter sido atirado em Azkaban, mas eu preciso me certificar de que tudo está como deveria. Não quero que certas pessoas tomem o controle de nada que pertença ao Harry," Disse Ron, resoluto.

Ghistpok lançou um olhar para Ron. "As contas de Harry Potter nunca foram congeladas."

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram em surpresa. "Por que não? Eu pensei que as contas de todos os criminosos fossem congeladas."

"Geralmente isto é verdade, mas as contas de Harry Potter não foram por causa de um decreto do Ministério."

"Quem assinou o decreto?" Ron perguntou em confusão.

"O Ministro Fudge," O goblin disse fazendo uma careta.

Ron tentou imaginar que diabos estava acontecendo. Ele não estava gostando dos pensamentos passando em sua cabeça. Por que o Ministério deixaria as contas de Harry abertas?" Ele olhou para o goblin em sua frente e com um olhar firme, disse, "Eu ainda assim quero ver as contas de Harry."

"Muito bem. Vou precisar de uma gota de sangue para confirmar que você é quem diz que é," Ghistpok disse.

"Vou passar pelo _Ritus Emancipo_. Não sei como vai ser meu novo sobrenome. Isso vai causar algum problema?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

"Não, não é para causar. Não é o nome em si que importa, mas sim o sangue. Ele vê através de qualquer glamour ou ritual e mostra a pessoa atrás disso. Você poderá não ser um Weasley por nome ou magia, mas você é por sangue e isto é tudo o que importa," Ghistpok explicou.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça em entendimento e estendeu sua mão para o goblin. Ghistpok pegou uma pequena faca e cortou a ponta do dedo de Ron. Ele segurou o dedo em cima do pergaminho, fazendo com que uma pequena gota de sangue caísse. Quando o sangue atingiu o pergaminho, Ghistpok murmurou um feitiço e o nome Ronald Billius Weasley apareceu em vermelho. Ghistpok grunhiu satisfeito e com um pequeno aceno de seu dedo, ele curou o corte no dedo de Ron.

Ghistpok abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e remexeu o conteúdo. Ele retirou diversos pedaços de pergaminho que haviam sido presos juntos. Ele então os entregou para ron. "Este é o resumo das contas de Harry Potter. Ele o informará quanto ele tem, quais propriedades ele possui, para onde o dinheiro está indo e para quais instituições de caridade ele doa também. Alguns destes foram feitos pelo Sr. Potter e outros por seus pais."

Ron assentiu com a cabeça em entendimento. "Quem tinha controle das contas de Harry antes de mim?"

"Albus Dumbledore," o goblin grunhiu.

A expressão de Ron obscureceu em fúria. "Interessante," ele murmurou. Ele abriu os pergaminhos e começou a ler. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando ele viu a quantidade nos cofres. _Merlin, Harry disse que ele estava bem de vida, mas eu nunca pensei que ele fosse podre de rico_. Ele passou os olhos pelas propriedade e sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. _Para que alguém iria precisar de todas estas propriedades? Ele tinha uma cobertura em New York, um haras em Wyoming. Ele tinha uma casa de campo na França, uma casa na Alemanha e pelas barbas de Merlin!_ Ron pensou _ele tem um extravagante castelo na Irlanda._

Ron sacudiu sua cabeça em descrença. Ele leu o resto do pergaminho e parou em um parágrafo. Ele leu o parágrafo duas vezes, seus olhos se estreitaram em raiva, "Por que Dumbledore está pegando dinheiro das contas de Harry?"

Ghistpok sacudiu os ombros e respondeu, "Dumbledore colocou desta forma. Para que ele usa o dinheiro, eu não tenho certeza, mas ele tem tirado dinheiro das contas dos Potters desde um ano após a primeira queda de Voldemort."

Ron sibilou em fúria. Ele agora sabia porque as contas de Harry permaneceram abertas. Dumbledore provavelmente influenciou Fudge a mantê-las abertas. Ron imaginou se uma das contas ia para Fudge. Ele teria que descobrir isto depois. "Eu quero aquela conta fechada. Na verdade eu quero que sejam fechadas todas as contas que tenham alguma coisa a ver com Dumbledore, a Ordem de Fênix, ou Hogwarts. Se existir alguma conta que não tenha nada a ver com o próprio Harry Potter então eu quero que elas sejam suspensas. Eu as examinarei mais tarde para separar quais deverão permanecer abertas, mas até lá as suspenda."

Ghistpok sacudiu a cabeça em entendimento. Ele pegou dois pedaços de pergaminho e começou a escrever enquanto Ron começou a ler novamente. Após alguns minutos, ele desviou os olhos dos pergaminhos e se dirigiu ao goblin. "Deixe a conta para Remus Lupin aberta. Harry pode não gostar dele no momento, mas o homem não tem outra fonte de renda e nem mesmo eu seria tão rancoroso a ponto de tirar o que ele tem agora. Na verdade, eu quero que você aumente a conta para 300 galeões por semana. Desta maneira ele vai poder comprar a poção Wolfsbane," Ron disse pensativamente. Se Harry decidisse que não gostava disso, ele sempre poderia mudar, mas ele duvidava disso. Ele não podia deixar de sentir pena do homem. Ele perdeu todos os seus amigos, não tem trabalho e tem a maldição de ser um lobisomem.

Ele colocou o pergaminho em cima da escrivaninha, pegou o outro pergaminho e começou a ler. Era um resumo do que Harry herdou de Sirius Black. Ele leu e novamente encontrou algumas contas inexplicadas. "Quero que qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com Dumbledore, a Ordem de Fênix e Hogwarts seja fechada. Qualquer coisa que não tenha a ver com Harry Potter, eu quero que seja suspensa."

"Quando as contas para Dumbledore foram abertas?" Ron perguntou com curiosidade.

Ghistpok olhou para um pedaço de papel que estava em sua escrivaninha. "Um mês após Sirius Black ser descoberto inocente e as contas liberadas."

Ron rosnou em fúria. Isto aconteceu seis meses após a morte de Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew havia sido capturado e interrogado antes de sua escapatória. Quando se tornou conhecido que Sirius Black não havia sido o fiel do segredo dos Potter e que ele não havia matado Pettigrew nem os Trouxas, ele foi considerado inocente postumamente. Aquilo havia acontecido dois meses antes dos assassinatos. Harry havia se sentido aliviado, mas entristecido pelo fato de que Sirius não estava vivo para gozar de sua liberdade.

Ron estava enfurecido pela audácia do diretor. _Como aquele homem se atreve a pegar um dinheiro que não lhe pertence! Se ele acha que vai tirar mais um galeão de Harry, ele não perde por esperar. Não é à toa que o homem queria controlar Harry. Ele não queria que tirassem seu dinheiro. Bem, que pena._

Após terminar a leitura do pergaminho, ele o colocou na escrivaninha e olhou para Ghistpok. "Quando as contas serão fechadas?" Ele inquiriu.

"Elas estão sendo fechadas enquanto conversamos. Quem quer que sejam os beneficiários das contas deverão ser informados do fechamento das contas. Eles deverão receber uma carta por coruja. Se eles tiverem perguntas devo redirecioná-los para você?" Ghistpok perguntou.

"Sim, eu gostaria de saber quem são as pessoas que estão pegando o dinheiro que não deviam," Ron respondeu.

"Muito bem. Mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?" Ghistpok perguntou.

"Sim, eu preciso visitar o meu cofre."

"Mas é claro. Biletooth!" O goblin chamou após tirar o feitiço silenciador.

Um goblin entrou pela porta, "Sim senhor?"

"Mostre a este homem seu cofre, por favor."

Biletooth assentiu com a cabeça e sinalizou para Ron em direção à porta. Ron se levantou da cadeira, agradeceu Ghistpok e saiu junto com Biletooth. Eles caminharam juntos em silêncio, conforme desciam as escadas para a caverna e entraram em um vagão.

"Número do cofre, por favor," Biletooth requisitou.

"Cofre 890."

O vagão disparou e Ron fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar seu estômago. Ele odiava andar no vagão. Ele desejava que os goblins encontrassem outra maneira para alcançar os cofres. Depois de alguns minutos, o vagão parou e Ron saiu, cambaleando um pouco. "Que diabos," ele murmurou.

Biletooth se aproximou do cofre e estendeu sua mão. "A chave por favor." Ron tirou a chave de seu bolso e a entregou para o goblin. Ele observou o goblin inserir a chave na fechadura e a porta se abrir. Ele acenou com a cabeça para o goblin e entrou no cofre. Ele se aproximou do pedestal que ficava no meio do cofre. Ele pegou o livro e uma caixa longa e fina que estavam em cima dele. Ele colocou a caixa no bolso e encolheu o livro, que ele então depositou em seu bolso. Com um suspiro de satisfação, ele se virou e saiu do cofre. Ele esperou impaciente, enquanto Biletooth fechava a porta e a trancava. Ele pegou a chave que Biletooth lhe entregou e se aproximou do vagão, esperando pelo goblin.

A viagem de volta foi exatamente tão angustiante quanto a primeira. Ron saiu do vagão e cambaleou novamente. "Oh! Acho que vou vomitar. Por que vocês não encontram um outro meio de transporte?" Ele gemeu alto.

Biletooth bufou, murmurando 'Humanos fracos' por entre os dentes e subindo as escadas. Ron o seguiu lentamente tentando se reorientar. Ele se recuperou da tontura e subiu as escadas. Com um 'Obrigado' murmurado para Biletooth, Ron saiu de Gringotts. Ele desceu as escadas e desaparatou.

Ele reapareceu em Hogsmeade e começou a se dirigir para a Dedos de Mel. Com Harry tendo uma estadia de 18 meses em Azkaban, ele deveria estar com uma séria necessidade de Sapos de Chocolate. Bem agora Harry poderia usar todo o pouco de felicidade que ele pudesse obter. Ele entrou na loja e pegou alguns Sapos de Chocolate, uma caixa de Feijoezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Bertie Bott e algumas Varinhas de Alcaçuz. Ele se aproximou do balcão e pagou pelos doces. Ele saiu da loja mastigando os feijoezinhos.

Ele decidiu tirar um pouco de tempo para aproveitar o dia. Ele começou a caminhar em direção a Hogwarts. Ele calculou que pelo tempo que ele iria demorar, Harry já deveria ter sido trazido para a escola e examinado. "Espero que ele esteja bem," murmurou. Ele olhou ao redor e admirou as flores que cresciam em todos os lugares na região do campo. Ele cantarolou para si mesmo conforme caminhava, a um passo lento. Ele tentou imaginar o que Harry iria dizer quando ele lhe contasse sobre Dumbledore e o dinheiro. Ele parou no meio da estrada, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente. Dumbledore disse que Grimmauld Place havia sido fechado junto com as contas de Harry. É por isso que as reuniões da Ordem estavam sendo realizadas em Hogwarts. _Aquele bastardo mentiu_, Ron pensou com raiva. Dumbledore precisava que todos acreditassem que as contas de Harry haviam sido congeladas. Ron rosnou de raiva e começou a caminhar novamente. _Aquele bastardo vai pagar_, ele pensou com raiva, _mas não até que eu saiba que Harry está bem_.

Uma hora mais tarde, ele finalmente chegou em Hogwarts e passou pelos portões. Ele se dirigiu pelo caminho que levava à escola e abriu as enormes portas. Ele entrou na escola e reparou que havia estudantes circulando por lá. Ele cumprimentou com um aceno da cabeça dois alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória e começou a se dirigir para a enfermaria.

"Ron espere!" Uma voz chamou. Ron suspirou profundamente e murmurou para si mesmo, "O que agora?" Ele se virou para gritar com quem quer que estivesse chamando por ele.

Dennis Creevey se aproximou dele. "É verdade?" Ele perguntou depressa. "Harry Potter é realmente inocente da morte de meu irmão?" Ele perguntou desesperadamente. Ron confirmou com a cabeça e observou os olhos do garoto se fecharem em negação. "Oh Merlin," ele sussurrou. "Oh Harry," ele choramingou. Uma lágrima rolou por debaixo de seus olhos fechados e o garoto deixou escapar dois soluços estremecidos. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou ameaçadoramente para Ron. "Quem? Quem matou meu irmão então?" ele rugiu.

Ron olhou para Dennis com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. "Draco Malfoy."

"Aquele bastardo," ele falou rispidamente antes de Dennis começas a chorar baixinho. "Harry nunca vai me perdoar," ele disse em voz baixa.

Ron olhou para ele e suspirou. Ele pegou o jovem no ombro e sacudiu. "Tenho certeza de que Harry entende que você estava sofrendo. Você disse algumas coisas terríveis, mas foi só isso que você fez. Harry entenderá isso e irá perdoá-lo Dennis. Colin era seu irmão e vocês dois eram muito próximos."

Dennis sacudiu a cabeça. "Ginny era sua irmã e você nunca se voltou contra Harry," Ele gritou.

"Sim, mas eu também era o melhor amigo de Harry e eu o conhecia como pessoa. Você não, você apenas o via com um herói e você não o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber. Isto poderia ser diferente se você tivesse se voltado contra ele como todo mundo fez, mas você não se voltou. Você simplesmente o ignorou e nem ao menos falava seu nome. Isto é chamado tristeza Dennis e é permitido," Ron disse sacudindo o jovem de leve.

Dennis fungou e assentiu com a cabeça. "Diga para Harry que eu sinto muito, quando você encontrá-lo."

Ron arqueou a sobrancelha. "O que te faz pensar que eu estou indo vê-lo?" Ele questionou.

"Por que mais você estaria aqui? Você se formou no ano passado, lembra? Você era seu melhor amigo, seu único amigo agora. É claro que você está indo vê-lo." Dennis deu um tapinha no braço de Ron gentilmente, se virou e foi embora.

Ron sacudiu a cabeça em surpresa e continuou a se dirigir para a enfermaria. Quando ele chegou na sala, ele entrou e olhou ao redor. Não vendo ninguém por perto, ele começou a procurar a cama de Harry. Com exceção de um aluno do primeiro ano, todas as camas estavam vazias. _Espero que isso signifique que Harry foi liberado._

"Sr. Weasley, o que posso fazer por você?" Uma voz atrás dele perguntou.

Ele deu um pulo de susto e se virou rapidamente, sua varinha em punho. Madame Pomfrey olhou para ele, para a varinha e arqueou a sobrancelha para ele. Ron enrubesceu, envergonhado e guardou a varinha. "Estava procurando por Harry. Ele ainda não chegou?" ele perguntou ansiosamente.

Madame Pomfrey franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. "Não creio que devo dizer nada a ninguém sobre Harry, ordens de Dumbledore."

Ron se endireitou em toda a sua altura de 1.90m e lançou um olhar frio para Madame Pomfrey. "Se é sobre Harry, eu tenho todo o direito de saber. Eu sou o guardião designado para Harry e todas as coisas que têm a ver com Harry devem ser de meu conhecimento. Se Dumbledore tentar interferir, aquele bastardo manipulador vai quebrar o contrato e perderá cada miligrama de magia que possui, ou ele se esqueceu de te contar este pequeno detalhe? Agora, eu quero saber onde está Harry e quero saber o que há de errado com ele. Se você se recusar, vou levar isto ao Ministério e terei dois Aurores aqui tão rápido que sua cabeça irá girar. Além disso, quanto à saúde e tratamento de Harry, não quero que você dê nenhuma informação, a não ser que eu aprove antes. Para ninguém, nem mesmo Dumbledore. Se você achar que não pode concordar, então levarei Harry para algum outro lugar para receber o tratamento de que precisa," Ron disse de forma impassível.

A mulher olhou para Ron chocada e então começou a vociferar. "Bem, eu nunca..." ela falou de maneira arrastada em descrença.

"E você nunca mais irá novamente se não me der seu voto de bruxo. Agora!" Ele resmungou.

"Claro, eu juro por um voto de bruxo que eu nunca darei informação alguma relacionada a Harry Potter para ninguém, incluindo o diretor, a menos que me seja dada sua permissão," ela declarou e ambos sentiram a magia quando o voto foi realizado.

"Como Harry está?" Ron perguntou gentilmente, sua antiga raiva passada.

"Ele está fraco e desnutrido. Eu dei a ele diversas poções para melhorar sua condição. Depois de um bom descanso e um pouco de comida, ele vai melhorar fisicamente. Entretanto, mentalmente, Harry Potter aparenta estar catatônico. Ele não está ciente de nada que acontece ao seu redor. Ele pode obedecer aos comandos básicos, como sentar, ficar de pé e comer, mas sua mente se retraiu muito para seu interior," ela explicou.

Ron estava perturbado e entristecido pelas notícias, mas não surpreso. Azkaban não é um lugar de alegrias, e quando suas memórias mais profundas e sombrias são repassadas repetidamente, qualquer um torna-se insano.

"Ele vai melhorar?" Ele perguntou à enfermeira.

Madame Pomfrey franziu as sobrancelhas em preocupação. "Não tenho certeza. Ele pode melhorar assim que sua mente compreender que ele está seguro agora, ou ele pode nunca mais melhorar. Não tenho certeza do que irá acontecer. Se você notar uma diferença então deixe-me saber. Ele precisa ser observado cuidadosamente," ela avisou.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça. "É claro. Você sabe onde ele está?"

"Lupin e o diretor o levaram para seu quarto, mas não tenho certeza de onde é. Você deve perguntar para ele."

Ron deu um aceno com a cabeça em agradecimento e saiu da enfermaria. Ele subiu dois andares de escadarias e se dirigiu para o escritório do diretor. Ele deu apenas alguns passos quando avistou Lupin.

"Lupin!" Ele chamou e o homem parou e olhou para ele. Ron se aproximou do homem. "Onde está Harry? Madame Pomfrey disse que você e o diretor o levaram para seu quarto. Pode me levar até lá?" ele perguntou.

Lupin olhou para ele com olhos tristes e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele se virou e começou a se afastar. Ron o seguiu e ambos caminharam juntos em silêncio. "Eu estive em Gringotts hoje para cuidar das finanças de Harry. Eu fechei todas as contas que não tinham nada a ver com Harry," Ron disse vagamente e observou a reação de Lupin pelo canto dos olhos.

Ele viu Lupin empalidecer em choque e então em resignação. Ele baixou sua cabeça e continuou a caminhar. Ele tinha um ar de derrota que Ron nunca havia visto no homem antes e se sentiu um pouco culpado pela forma insensível com que fez o comentário. Ele suspirou e falou gentilmente, "Todas elas, exceto as suas. Eu adicionei 300 galeões por semana para sua conta."

Lupin virou sua cabeça para ele, em descrença. "Por que?" Ele falou, rouco.

"Harry gostaria que eu tivesse feito isto. Você pode ter virado suas costas para ele, mas ele ainda assim gostaria que você se cuidasse. Seus pais lhe davam aquele dinheiro e não sou eu quem vai tirá-lo. O dinheiro extra é para que você possa comprar a Poção Wolfsbane. Você precisa dela e não vou tirar isto de você não importa o que eu sinta em relação a você neste momento."

Lupin olhou para Ron com uma expressão de gratidão. "Obrigado," ele disse com gentileza.

Eles pararam na frente da pintura de uma mulher de branco. "Que seja," Ron disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Perdão," Lupin disse para a pintura e ela se abriu. Ron bufou; _a senha deverá ser mudada assim que Lupin for embora_.

"Obrigado," disse Ron.

Lupin assentiu com a cabeça, se virou e foi embora. Ron ficou olhando para o homem derrotado com pena. Ele olhou para a pintura. "Eu sou o guardião do homem neste quarto e eu gostaria de mudar a senha."

A dama de branco deu uma risadinha e respondeu, "É claro, Mestre Bruxo. Para o que deseja mudá-la?"

Ron deu um sorriso de zombaria para o retrato. "Traição," ele disse e a dama de branco franziu as sobrancelhas, mas concordou com a cabeça. Ron soltou um grunhido de satisfação e entrou no quarto. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto luxuoso e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Wheezy!" Uma voz gritou.

Ele se virou e viu Dobby correndo no quarto excitado. Ron sorriu para o elfo-doméstico. "Olá Dobby. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Cuidando do Harry Potter senhor. A mãe de Wheezy queria cuidar dele, mas Dobby disse não. Dobby vai tomar conta de Harry Potter e ninguém mais. A mãe de Wheezy não ficou feliz e gritou com Dobby. Dobby é um elfo livre agora graças a Harry Potter e Dobby não gostou da mãe do Wheezy gritando com Dobby. Então Dobby silenciou a mãe de Wheezy com magia dos elfos. Agora a mãe do Wheezy não pode mais gritar com Dobby," disse o elfo-doméstico astutamente.

Ron começou a rir e deu um tapinha no ombro de Dobby. "Bom trabalho, Dobby." Dobby olhou animadamente para Ron. "E então, como está Harry?"

"Dormindo. Dobby deu comida para Harry Potter, então Harry Potter foi dormir. Dobby esta quase indo para a cozinha. Wheezy precisa de alguma coisa?" Dobby perguntou alegremente.

"Na verdade eu gostaria de um pouco de comida se você não se importa. Estou faminto."

"Claro Wheezy senhor." O elfo-doméstico desapareceu e Ron se dirigiu para o quarto. Ele olhou para a cama e perdeu o fôlego por um segundo. Harry estava deitado esparramado na cama. Ele parecia magro e pálido. Seu cabelo estava áspero e quebradiço por falta de uma boa alimentação e estava longo e maltratado. Ele estava franzindo as sobrancelhas em seu sono e choramingou uma vez, antes de se aquietar. Seu rosto estava pálido e esquelético e havia círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos.

Ron se aproximou da cama e se sentou. Ele olhou para seu melhor amigo com lágrimas nos olhos. A culpa o estava devorando vivo e ele não conseguia engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta. Ele deu um suspiro estremecido e deu um tapinha gentil no braço de Harry.

Dobby apareceu na outra sala e com outro olhar para Harry, Ron saiu do quarto. Ele se sentou na mesinha onde Dobby havia colocado a comida. Agradecendo o elfo-doméstico, ele começou a comer. Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, ele estava faminto e devorou sua comida. Após tomar um gole de suco, ele suspirou em satisfação. Ele se encostou à cadeira e olhou ao redor da sala. Ele sorriu; era óbvio que iam dar um ótimo quarto para ele. Dumbledore provavelmente está tentando subornar Harry. Claro que isso só iria fazer diferença se Harry estivesse ciente do que o cerca.

Ao som de uma batida na porta, Ron se levantou para atender. Ele abriu a porta e encontrou um nervoso diretor parado do lado de fora. Ele não parecia feliz ao ver Ron, mas rapidamente se recuperou de sua expressão de desagrado.

"O retrato me disse que a senha foi trocada. Foi você quem fez isso?" O diretor perguntou gentilmente.

"Sim. A outra era um plano estúpido de sua parte. Eu a modifiquei assim que pude."

"E qual é a nova?" O diretor inquiriu.

Ron deu um sorriso sarcástico para o homem. "Eu não vou te dizer. Tenho certeza que você vai descobrir mais tarde, mas até lá você vai ter que bater, como todo mundo." Ele se afastou da porta e deixou o diretor entrar.

Ele se virou para olhar o diretor, mas foi distraído por um gemido vindo do quarto. Ele correu para o quarto e se sentou na cama, dando tapinhas gentis nas costas do homem que estava gemendo. Ele acariciou as costas de Harry de maneira a acalmá-lo, e murmurou palavras sem sentido. Harry se acalmou e os gemidos pararam. Harry permaneceu deitado lá, dormindo calmamente.

Ron se virou em direção à porta e reparou que o diretor o havia seguido até lá. "O que você quer?"

"Eu estava pensando se talvez eu poderia levar Harry para algum lugar seguro."

"Você está tentando dizer que Hogwarts não é segura?" Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Não. Eu estava apenas imaginando se talvez eu pudesse levá-lo para minha casa. Ela não pode ser localizada e há muitos feitiços de segurança lá. Harry ficaria seguro," o diretor explicou. "Como em breve você terá de cuidar do Ritual, você não precisaria se preocupar com seus cuidados."

Ron deu um sorriso sarcástico para o diretor. "Não. Onde Harry for eu vou também. Não vou deixá-lo aos seus gentis cuidados," Ron cuspiu as palavras.

"Mas eu lhe asseguro que ele estará a salvo.".

"Eu disse não," Ron disse com frieza.

"Eu realmente penso..."

"Eu não me importo com o que você pensa. Eu sou o seu guardião e se você tem alguma coisa a dizer, então diga. Eu não te dei permissão para movê-lo, Dumbledore. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que vai acontecer se você tentar passar por cima de mim. Vá em frente. Eu quero que você faça isso também. Eu adoraria ver sua mágica se dissolver e todo o Mundo Mágico entrar em pânico porque você foi estúpido o suficiente para tentar alguma coisa que você não deveria fazer," Ron disse zombando.

O diretor soltou um grande suspiro e olhou para Ron com uma expressão benevolente. "Sr. Weasley..." ele começou.

"Não me chame assim," Ron sibilou, cheio de veneno na voz.

"Ron, ele estará mais seguro no lugar aonde eu vou levá-lo," o diretor disse com gentileza.

"Eu disse não diretor. Você queria que ele ficasse aqui quando você pensou que tinha poder sobre ele, mas agora que sabe que não tem está tentando removê-lo de Hogwarts e para longe de mim. Vou deixar você saber disso agora, você não pode movê-lo sem minha autorização expressa, nem pedir pra ninguém fazer isso. Se isso acontecer, vai quebrar o contrato que você assinou e irá perder sua mágica. Não estou nem aí se você gosta disso ou não. Você apenas vai ter que se conformar. Agora saia deste quarto antes que você o acorde," disse Ron com frieza.

Houve um momento de silêncio e então o diretor chiou em irritação. "Muito bem, Ron. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele está catatônico. Ele não está ciente nem de você e nem de nada," disse Dumbledore.

"Eu não me importo. Eu preciso pedir desculpas para ele em particular. Por favor, saia. Agora," Ron disse com firmeza na voz.

Ron observou o diretor sair do quarto e então da suíte. Ele passou as mãos no rosto, cansado, quando ele ouviu a porta se fechar. Ele estava tão cansado de tudo. Ele se sentou na cama, suspirou e então se recostou. Ele olhou para Harry e começou a falar.

"Ei companheiro. Eu ouvi dizer que você está catatônico. Madame Pomfrey não sabe se você vai se recuperar ou não. Eu sei que provavelmente você não pode me ouvir, mas tudo bem. Eu preciso dizer isto pra você de qualquer maneira. Me desculpe, eu te decepcionei no final. Eu fiquei do seu lado, como eu deveria ter feito, até o julgamento. Quando você confessou que matou Ginny e os outros sob o efeito do Veritaserum, meu coração se partiu. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu ainda tinha duvidas sobre isso por muito tempo, mas eu me deixei ser levado pela opinião da minha ex-família. É isso mesmo, minha ex-família. Eu decidi passar pelo _Ritus Emancipo_. Eu sei que já que você não cresceu no Mundo Mágico você não deve saber o que isso significa, mas é o Ritual de Emancipação. Eu decidi deixar a minha família e o nome da família para trás. Assim que ele for realizado, eu não serei mais um Weasley. Na verdade eu não vou ter um sobrenome, a não ser que alguém dê um para mim. Eu esperei por você porque queria que você estivesse presente. Mesmo catatônico," Ron disse com um soluço.

"Harry, eu sinto tanto. Por favor, acorde para que eu possa te contar isso. Você é meu irmão e meu melhor amigo. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. A culpa que eu estou sentindo está me matando."

Ron cobriu seu rosto com as mãos e começou a soluçar baixinho, a culpa e a dor o devorando. Harry estava aqui, mas ele não podia ouvi-lo porque estava catatônico. Ele soluçou por vários minutos, quando ele sentiu suas mãos sendo retiradas de seu rosto. Assustado, ele olhou direto nos olhos verdes ardentes.

Ele prendeu a respiração em esperança, não se atrevendo a acreditar no que estava vendo. "Harry?" Ele sussurrou com gentileza.

"E aí, Ron," ele disse com um sorriso gentil para seu amigo.

Ron olhou para Harry por alguns segundos em descrença e então exclamou, "Caramba!" com um sorriso largo. Ele se adiantou e apertou Harry em um abraço. Seu amigo estava acordado e consciente. Ele ouviu Harry suspirar com contentamento e sorriu gentilmente. Eles estavam juntos novamente e Ron estaria ali para Harry, não importa o que acontecesse. Ele não iria perder a fé nele de novo. Ele descansou a cabeça no topo da cabeça de Harry e sorriu.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Fui no livro do destino,  
Minha sorte procurar  
Encontrei um voz que dizia,  
Que um review vais me enviar. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chamas da Traição – Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da gentil marietsy. Só estou traduzindo. Ela é um amor e me deixou muito feliz.

* * *

Ron se afastou de Harry e olhou para ele cheio de assombro e suspeita. "Eu pensei que você estivesse catatônico. Como é que pode você estar completamente são?"

Harry olhou para seu amigo com diversão. "Você parece desapontado que eu não esteja. Eu posso tentar ficar louco se você quiser," Ele disse com um sorriso.

Ron olhou para ele por um segundo, e então zombou. "Harry companheiro, você já é louco."

Harry gargalhou e apertou o braço de seu amigo, na alegria de tê-lo de volta. "Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu esta em minha cela quando ouvi o barulho de passos. Eu pensei que eram os guardas vindo apedrejar o Traidor do Mundo Mágico," Harry disse sarcasticamente. "Eu me apaguei e esperei por eles. Imagine minha surpresa quando eu vi Percy entrando em minha cela, falando comigo como se ele se importasse." Harry parecia um pouco assombrado por isso.

Ron olhou para Harry. "Percy? Hum... quem acreditaria? Mas de novo, eu não tenho visto o cara desde o seu julgamento. Tenho que mudar isto," Ron disse vagamente.

Harry olhou para Ron surpreso. "Eu pensei que você não gostasse de seu irmão."

Ron acenou sua mão em recusa. "Muitas coisas mudaram desde que você foi condenado. Eu falarei sobre elas mais tarde, mas agora, eu quero saber mais sobre sua 'condição'."

Harry assentiu com a cabeça em entendimento. "Depois que eu percebi que era Percy, eu fiquei muito confuso. Quando ele falou para os guardar me ajudarem, eu fiquei ainda mais perplexo. Eu decidi continuar a fingir que estava catatônico até descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Fui levado de Chave de Portal até a enfermaria onde eu desmaiei. Quando acordei e percebi que estava em Hogwarts, fiquei preocupado. Achei que eles estivessem me movendo para um lugar mais 'seguro', mas não tinha certeza. Eu continuei em meu disfarce quando ouvi o velho paspalho e o lobisomem entraram na sala. Madame Pomfrey discutiu a minha 'condição' com eles e eu decidi que iria manter o disfarce até sentir que já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eles me trouxeram até este quarto e deixaram Dobby responsável por meus cuidados."

"Eu continuei com meu disfarce, mas de alguma maneira Dobby pôde ver através dele. Ele estava muito feliz em saber que eu estava bem, tão bem quanto poderia estar depois de 18 meses em Azkaban. Ele me alimentou e eu caí no sono. Acordei com você e o velhote conversando. Eu não podia deixar você pensar que eu te odiava pelo que você assumiu como sua traição. Eu decidi que precisava de meu amigo mais do que eu precisava do disfarce."

Ron apertou o braço de Harry em gratidão. "Obrigado, companheiro."

Harry sorriu para ele. "Agora que você sabe que eu não estou catatônico, talvez possa me dizer que diabos está acontecendo. Eu ouvi Percy dizer alguma coisa sobre uma absolvição."

"Os Malfoys foram pegos. Quando foram interrogados, foi-se descoberto que havia um plano para acusá-lo das mortes de alguns estudantes. Draco Malfoy foi quem matou Ginny, Cho e Colin. Lucius Malfoy ajudou Voldemort durante o seu julgamento. Ele estava sob disfarce utilizando uma Poção Polisuco e foi ele quem lançou o feitiço para ajudá-lo a se tornar mais receptivo ao controle do Lorde das Trevas. Quando tudo veio à tona, suas absolvição foi dada e você foi libertado de Azkaban. Por Merlin, Harry, eu sinto tanto por ter duvidado de você no final. Eu não sei o que pensar," Ron disse com culpa estampada no rosto.

"Ron, você não tem nada de que se sentir culpado. Eu entendo porque você nunca veio me visitar. Eu confessei sob o efeito do Veritaserum e não tinha jeito de você saber que eu havia sido manipulado para fazer isto. Eu te perdoei no instante que Voldemort dominou minha mente. Você permaneceu do meu lado antes do julgamento. Você foi o único dos muito poucos que chegaram a pensar que eu não havia feito nada. Eu não acho que eu lhe disse o quanto eu fiquei grato pelo seu suporte," disse Harry com emoção.

Ron tentou engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta. "Você é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. Eu te conheço, Harry. Eu sei das torturas pelas quais você passou com suas visões. Eu sei como você se sentiu quando Sirius morreu. De jeito algum você poderia ter matado alguém. Nem no inferno você teria matado alguém que você considerava como família. Ginny era como uma irmã para você e você a amava como uma. Cho era alguém com quem você se importava também. Colin era aquele irmãozinho irritante que constantemente te perturbava, mas você se importava com ele também. De jeito algum você teria matado eles. Qualquer um que te conhecesse, deveria saber," Ron disse com raiva.

Harry sorriu com tristeza para Ron. "Talvez, mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles não me conhecem. Eles apenas pensam em mim como o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, a única pessoa que já derrotou Voldemort. Ao primeiro pensamento de eu ir para o lado das trevas, eles me abandonaram. Não houve explicações, investigações, nada. Eles não se importavam. Enquanto eu não me importava com o que o Mundo Mágico pensava, a traição de meus ex-amigos é algo que eu nunca vou perdoar. Eles deviam saber melhor, eles deviam me conhecer melhor que isso, Ron. Dumbledore não fez nada e eu implorei por sua ajuda. Eu era uma arma, Ron, e desde que ele havia perdido o controle da arma, ele não poderia se importar menos com o que acontecesse comigo."

"E não devemos dos esquecer de Hermione. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a se virar contra mim. Não há nada neste mundo ou no próximo que me fará perdoá-la. Voldemort pode torturá-la na minha frente e eu vou ficar apenas sentado e assistindo. Supostamente ela era minha amiga. Por que Ron? Por que ela deu as costas para mim?" Harry chorou, com dor e raiva.

Ron se aproximou de Harry e o abraçou. Ele sentiu Harry tremer em fúria e dor. Ele desejou que tivesse alguma coisa para dizer para ajudar Harry, mas ele sabia que não havia nada que pudesse diminuir a dor que Harry sentia. A mesma dor que o próprio Ron sentiu, mas em um grau menor. Eles sentaram juntos, com Ron abraçando Harry, esperando Harry se recompor. Após alguns minutos, Harry se afastou e deu um olhar de gratidão para Ron.

"Você sabe, quando eu estava vindo de encontrar, Dennis Creevey me parou," Ron disse gentilmente.

Harry o olhou, alerta. "Oh? E o que ele te disse?"

"Ele queria que eu te dissesse que ele sentia muito pelo que ele havia dito para você, por ter acreditado que você era capaz de matar seu irmão."

"Dennis era muito próximo ao Colin. Eu não o culpo por ficar com raiva. Ele estava triste e as coisas que ele disse, embora machuquem, não foram uma surpresa. Engraçado, ele nunca me bateu. Ele não me conhecia para poder pensar diferente. Depois da vez que ele gritou comigo, ele nunca mais disse nada. Nem mesmo no julgamento," disse Harry.

"Eu disse a ele que você não iria guardar rancor sobre isso mas ele queria que eu lhe dissesse, em todo o caso," Ron explicou.

"Como eu disse antes, não é a opinião do Mundo Mágico que me machuca. É a daqueles que eu considerava meus amigos e família. Foram eles que me traíram sem pensar duas vezes," Harry disse com um suspiro.

"E quanto ao Lupin?" Ron perguntou com curiosidade.

O olhar de Harry se endureceu e ficou frio. "Ele deveria saber melhor. Ele já teve um amigo condenado e mandado para Azkaban. O que o faz pensar que desta vez era diferente? Ele devia ter pensado nisto primeiro. Mas não, Merlin que lhe perdoe se ele iria contra qualquer coisa que Dumbledore dissesse. Eu não sei se algum dia vou conseguir perdoá-lo por isso, Ron."

Ron assentiu com a cabeça, entendendo. "E os Weasleys?" Ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

Harry olhou para ele com curiosidade. "Ah sim, os Weasleys. Isto me lembra, o que exatamente é o Ritual de Emancipação? Você disse mais cedo que ia passar por ele."

"É um ritual que acontece quando alguém quer desertar uma família. Por nome e mágica, eu não serei mais um Weasley. Eu desistirei de tudo relacionado a ser um Weasley. Não que haja algo pelo qual valha a pena ser parte da família agora," Ron disse com veneno na voz.

"Ron, o que aconteceu? Eu achei que comigo em Azkaban sua família iria te tratar melhor."

Ron bufou zangado e olhou firme. "Nem perto disso. Você pode ter estado em Azkaban, mas eu também estive em uma prisão. Eu estava no inferno, Harry. Depois que você foi condenado, minha amável família decidiu que eu não havia pagado o suficiente por ir contra eles. Eles começaram a destruir minhas coisas, me humilhavam e insultavam onde quer que eu fosse, ou me ignoravam, dependendo do humor. Os gêmeos decidiram que eu precisava aprender uma lição, por isso, um belo dia me levaram para fora e me espancaram."

"Eles zombaram e escarneceram que eu não deveria viver. Eu estava seriamente ferido e eles teriam feito muito mais se meu pai não tivesse saído para ver o que era todo aquele barulho. Ele olhou para os gêmeos e lhes disse para sair. Ele olhou para mim com desapontamento e me ajudou a entrar na casa, onde me deram muito pouco trato, apenas o mínimo para garantir que eu fosse viver. Só Merlin sabe que eles não podiam me deixar morrer. Ah não! Eu tinha que viver, assim eles poderiam me ensinar os erros de minhas ações," Ron disse com muita amargura.

Harry olhou para ele horrorizado. "Merlin, não! Ron, eu... eles... mas," Harry gaguejou.

"Ah sim. Isto foi só o início. Mesmo não sendo mais espancado daquela maneira, eu fui empurrado, derrubado e apanhava toda vez que eles tinham vontade. Mamãe decidiu que eu não deveria comer tão bem quanto o resto da família, por isso me dava pão, mingau e qualquer comida horrível que ela pudesse imaginar. Eu emagreci, não que eu coma muito. Eu era menor de idade, por isso não podia deixar a casa de minha família e assim que eu pude, não tinha dinheiro."

"Por Merlin, Ron. Sinto muito," Harry disse com uma expressão culpada no rosto.

"Por que?" Ron perguntou, confuso.

"Se você não tivesse me apoiado, você não teria passado por tudo isto. Não posso acreditar que eles pudessem fazer isto com você." Harry disse sacudindo a cabeça.

"Por que está surpreso? Eles se viraram contra você com facilidade, e eles supostamente eram sua família adotiva. Eles o consideravam um membro da família, mas não tiveram problemas para trair sua confiança e amor. O que importa que eu também tenha sido traído. De certa forma isto faz muito sentido," Ron disse.

"Eu podia ser como se fosse da família, mas eu não era, Ron. Molly não me deu a luz e eu não fui criado por eles. Eu nunca fui um Weasley de verdade. Eu achei que eles se importassem mais com um membro verdadeiro da família," Harry disse com tristeza.

Ron bufou em desgosto. "Não, eles não se importavam com o fato de eu ser da família. O que importava era que eu havia envergonhado a família. Eu fui contra o Mundo Mágico e te apoiei. Eu fiquei do seu lado e publicamente declarava sua inocência. É por essa razão que minha família," Ron disse com zombaria, "me tratou desta forma. Agora que você está fora de Azkaban, não vou deixar o seu lado. Você precisa de mim e eu estarei aqui para você. Isto finalmente me deu coragem de fazer alguma coisa que eu vinha pensando há meses. Eu não posso mais ser parte daquela família. Eu não quero mais o nome Weasley. Esta palavra me traz na mente traição, dor e fúria. Eu não quero estar associado com isto nunca mais," Ron disse inflexivelmente.

"Como você será chamado então?" Harry perguntou com curiosidade.

Ron sacudiu os ombros. "Não tenho certeza. Vou pensar em algo."

Harry pensou por um momento. "Você sabe que eu te daria o nome Potter se eu pudesse, não sabe?" Harry perguntou ansiosamente.

"Eu sei, mas você não pode. Ninguém que não tenha sangue dos Potter pode receber o nome, a não ser por casamento. Eu sei disso. Eu não preciso do seu sobrenome para ser seu irmão, Harry," Ron disse com gentileza.

"Talvez, mas isto seria legal," Harry disse desejoso.

"Ron sorriu para seu melhor amigo e disse, "É."

Harry e Ron ficaram sentados em um silêncio agradável, cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos. Após alguns minutos, Harry se empertigou. "Tive uma idéia," ele disse de forma ardilosa.

"Oh?" Ron perguntou, intrigado pela expressão ardilosa no rosto de Harry.

"Eu sou o Chefe da família Potter e da família Black. Embora eu não possa fazer nada sobre o nome Potter, eu posso te dar o nome da família Black. Como chefe da família Black, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. Esta família não tem as mesmas condições que a família Potter, e é por isso que eu sou o chefe da família. Eu posso adotá-lo na família quando eu quiser."

"Como meu primeiro ato oficial como chefe da família Black, eu te ofereço o nome de Ronald Bilius Black. Como tal você terá direito à fortuna da família e propriedades," Harry disse pomposamente e então sorriu marotamente para um Ron petrificado.

O sorriso maroto de Harry se suavizou em um sorriso. "Sério, Ron, eu gostaria de te dar o sobrenome dos Black. Sirius teria aprovado. Eu também acho que desta maneira, vamos irritar a sua mãe," Harry disse com um sorriso maldoso. "Sem mencionar algumas outras pessoas e uma parte dos sangues puros."

Ron se empertigou ao ouvir isto. "Acho que isso iria acontecer. Obrigado Harry. Aceito sua graciosa oferta. Mas eu não preciso da fortuna. Só o fato de você ter oferecido o nome já é o bastante."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, Ron. O que é meu é seu. Eu confio em você. Se eu não confiasse nunca teria feito de você meu guardião, caso alguma coisa acontecesse comigo. Como um membro da família Black, você tem todo o direito ao dinheiro e às propriedades que o nome oferece. Eu não vou te tirar isto," Harry disse com firmeza.

Ron engoliu seco e seus olhos lacrimejaram. "Maldição companheiro, você me fez fungar como se fosse uma menina," ele disse choramingando. "Certo, se é assim que você quer, então eu vou permitir." Ele observou o rosto de Harry se iluminar de felicidade. "Eu tenho uma condição também. Não é bem uma condição, é mais uma idéia. Estive pensando nisso por anos, mas agora que isto tudo aconteceu, acho que vai ser uma boa coisa."

Harry olhou para ele com curiosidade. "O que é?"

"Eu sei que não podemos compartilhar o mesmo sobrenome e não somos irmãos de sangue, mas eu gostaria de realizar o ritual _Cognatio Frater_," Ron disse timidamente.

"O que isto significa?" Harry perguntou.

"Significa Irmãos de Sangue. Com este ritual, nós estaríamos ligados pelo sangue e mágica como irmãos. Isto seria compartilhar nosso sangue e mágica. Eu pegaria um pouco de seu sangue e magia e você pegaria um pouco do meu. Se nós formos checados por qualquer feitiço médico ou revelador, nós seríamos reconhecidos como irmãos de verdade. A ligação seria reconhecida pelo Mundo Mágico e não poderia ser ignorada. Se realizarmos este ritual, seríamos irmãos por todos os direitos," Ron disse com gentileza, observando Harry minuciosamente.

Harry olhou para Ron em assombro. "Você quer fazer este ritual? Eu finalmente poderia ter uma família?" Ele perguntou com um estremecimento na voz. Ron assentiu com a cabeça e o sorriso de Harry se iluminou. "Sim! Vamos fazer."

"Tem certeza, companheiro?" Ron perguntou com seriedade. "Uma vez feito, não tem como voltar atrás. Nós seremos irmãos até a morte. O ritual é muito especial e não é muito realizado porque um bruxo não gosta de compartilhar sua magia. Eles geralmente não têm a confiança necessária para o ritual. Isto pode ser perigoso. Se os bruxos que o realizarem não confiam um no outro explicitamente, então eles podem morrer."

"Ron, você sabe que eu confio em você com a minha vida. Eu quero fazer isto. Eu não vejo problemas em compartilhar minha magia com você. Eu confio em você. Eu sempre pensei em você como meu irmão e agora eu finalmente tenho um jeito de fazer isto se transformar em realidade. Eu digo que devemos fazer," Harry disse animado.

Ron sorriu para Harry animado. "Certo. Temos que fazer isto longe de Hogwarts. Eu não quero o velhote interferindo no ritual. Ele tentaria impedir e eu não quero que isto aconteça. Ele já não está muito feliz por ter perdido o controle sobre você," Ron disse com sarcasmo.

"Como o bastardo manipulador reagiu quando ele descobriu que não tinha controle sobre mim?" Harry perguntou cheio de alegria.

Ron deu um sorriso zombeteiro para Harry. "Ele ficou bastante furioso. Ele não disse nada, mas os olhares foram suficientes para perceber. Ele pensou que você tinha dado o controle para Lupin, então ele tentou persuadir Lupin para sua forma de pensamento. Assim que eu lhe dei a informação de que na realidade eu era seu guardião, ele não ficou feliz. Acredito que ele iria contestar, até que eu trouxe o assunto do contrato que ele tão estupidamente assinou," Ron disse com prazer. "Ai Harry, a cara dele estava linda. Eu tenho que te mostrar qualquer dia desses."

Harry começou a rir. Ele sempre soube que o diretor tentaria ganhar controle sobre ele de alguma maneira. Ele deve ter ficado furioso quando percebeu que um adolescente o enganara e o fez assinar o contrato. Harry deu um suspiro de alegria, por ter passado a perna no onisciente Dumbledore.

"Harry, acho que você deve saber que eu estive em Gringotts hoje. Eu verifiquei suas finanças. Seus bens nunca foram congelados pelo Ministério. O goblin em comando de seus bens me disse que houve um decreto do Ministério assinado por Fudge para deixar suas contas abertas. Encontrei várias contas que foram abertas nas fortunas dos Potter e Black com o nome de Dumbledore nelas. Havia várias também que tinham alguma coisa a ver com Hogwarts e a Ordem de Fênix. Havia outras contas diversas que eu não sabia nada sobre elas. Eu as congelei até poder dar uma analisada nelas. As contas que incluíam Dumbledore, Hogwarts e a Ordem de Fênix foram fechadas. Eu não fiz muita coisa com elas. Eu achei que poderia analisá-las depois para ver que diabos estava acontecendo. Aparentemente, o próprio Dumbledore abriu aquelas contas. Eu acho que esta era uma das razões pelas quais ele não estava feliz sobre eu ter me tornado seu guardião. Ele deverá descobrir amanhã que as contas estão fechadas."

Harry parecia furioso. "Aquele bastardo tem roubado meu dinheiro. Eu assumo que estou ajudando a manter Hogwarts e a Ordem. Ah diabos, não! Vou tomar providências quanto a isto, Ron, não se preocupe."

"Minha preocupação é o que Dumbledore vai tentar fazer assim que ele descobrir que as contas foram fechadas. Eu não acho que ele pensou que eu iria verificar suas finanças tão cedo. Eu tenho um pressentimento que ele tentará fazer alguma coisa para nos manter aqui, mesmo com a ameaça do contrato sobre a cabeça dele. Ele tem a habilidade de manipular outras pessoas para fazer o serviço por ele, desta maneira ele não suja as mãos. Nós precisamos ir embora de Hogwarts e precisamos fazer isto hoje à noite enquanto todos estiverem dormindo," disse Ron.

"Tudo bem, mas para qual lugar podemos ir que Dumbledore não conhece?" Harry perguntou com ansiedade.

"Sabia que você tem um castelo na Irlanda, algumas propriedades nos EUA, Alemanha e creio que na França? Onde quer que nós vamos, podemos usar o feitiço Fidelius para esconder a casa. Contanto que nós estejamos longe dos olhos observadores de Dumbledore, não me importo para onde vamos. Ele não pode fazer muita coisa, se não souber onde nós estamos. É de meu direito, como seu guardião, levá-lo para um lugar que eu julgue que você estará seguro e neste momento Hogwarts não é segura," Ron explicou.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. "Certo, acho que eu gostaria de ver o castelo na Irlanda. Nós vamos precisar de um fiel para o segredo. Você, é claro, seria a escolha mais óbvia, mas é um pouco obvio demais. Precisa ser alguém que ninguém pensaria. Infelizmente não há ninguém em quem eu possa confiar esta informação além de você." Ele olhou para fora do quarto e pareceu pensativo.

"Dobby, pode vir até aqui," Harry chamou.

Dobby apareceu silenciosamente no quarto. "Sim, Harry Potter, senhor?"

"Dobby, Ron e eu estamos saindo de Hogwarts hoje à noite. Vamos sair furtivamente do castelo, assim ninguém saberá que fomos embora. Gostaria de vir conosco? Eu preciso de alguém que eu confio para cuidar de mim e de minha casa," Harry perguntou para seu amigo com gentileza.

Os grandes olhos de Dobby se encheram de lágrimas. "Harry Potter é um bom amigo de Dobby. Dobby gostaria de ser o elfo de Harry Potter e Wheezy. Harry Potter vai vincular Dobby em sua família?" O elfo-doméstico perguntou com trepidação.

"Te vincular? Por que eu faria isto?" Harry perguntou.

"É assim que os elfos-domésticos são usados. A mágica deles é vinculada à família do bruxo e sua casa. Assim diminui a chance de deslealdade e traição. A mágica deles é mais fraca se ele está vinculado e eles não podem desobedecer a uma ordem, se ela for dada," Ron explicou.

"Não, Dobby. Não vou vincular sua mágica. Você é um elfo livre e vai permanecer um elfo livre. Se você decidir vir conosco, você terá livre arbítrio sobre sua magia. Pessoalmente, eu acho que quanto mais forte, melhor. Não tenho nenhum medo de que você venha a trair Ron ou eu. Você é meu amigo, Dobby. Eu jamais faria algo para machucá-lo." Harry disse inflexivelmente.

Dobby olhou para Harry com olhos de adoração. "Dobby escolhe ir com Harry Potter e Wheezy. Eles são amigos de Dobby e precisam que Dobby tome conta deles. Dobby nunca irá trair eles. Dobby sempre vai proteger eles até a morte de Dobby. Este é o juramento de Dobby," o elfo-doméstico disse com firmeza. Houve um flash de luz e Ron e Harry sentiram a magia fluir dentro deles. Eles olharam para Dobby e para seu assombro viram um elfo doméstico mais alto, mais orgulhoso. Para Harry, havia um brilho fraco ao redor dele, que não havia antes.

"Dobby, o que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou com curiosidade.

"Dobby deu seu juramento de proteção para Harry Potter de livre vontade. É raro um elfo-doméstico fazer isto. Dobby deve proteger Harry Potter e Wheezy, então Dobby fez o juramento. Isto deixou a mágica de Dobby mais forte. Dobby agora é um elfo livre e forte. Muito melhor para proteger Harry Potter e Wheezy," o elfo-doméstico disse orgulhosamente.

Harry e Ron sorriram para o elfo-doméstico. "Estou grato, Dobby. Vou te chamar quando estivermos pronto para sair. Vá e junte tudo o que você precisar levar com você." Dobby concordou com a cabeça e desapareceu.

"Bem, você aprende uma coisa nova todo dia," Harry disse após alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Você está certo companheiro," disse Ron.

Harry se encostou aos travesseiros e bocejou. Ele ainda estava muito exausto e seu corpo ainda estava fraco por causa se Azkaban. Ron observou Harry piscar sonolento para ele. "Vá dormir, Harry. Eu te acordo quando chegar a hora." Harry concordou e fechou os olhos, caindo no sono instantaneamente.

Ron levantou da cama e se espreguiçou. Ele se dirigiu ao banheiro para tratar de algumas coisas. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu à sala. Ele olhou ao redor e debateu sobre o que fazer. Ele foi assustado por uma batida na porta. Ele foi até a porta e a abriu. Snape estava parado do lado de fora. Ele se afastou e deixou o homem entrar.

"Como posso te ajudar, professor?" Ron perguntou, com prudência.

"Tenho algumas poções que Potter precisa tomar. É para sua desnutrição. Aqui também tem duas poções energéticas para ajudá-lo a se locomover," Snape explicou friamente.

"Obrigado professor. Harry acabou de voltar a dormir."

"Houve alguma melhora em sua condição?" Snape perguntou educadamente.

Ron lançou ao homem um olhar estranho. O professor de Poções estava sendo gentil. Bem, tão gentil quanto ele pode ser. Isto é muito estranho. "Não, ele ainda não está ciente de seus arredores, mas não faz nem um dia que ele saiu de Azkaban. Tenho certeza de que isso leva um certo tempo," Ron mentiu suavemente.

"Sim, com certeza. Deixarei as poções com você para dar ao Potter assim que ele acordar," Snape disse. Ele se dirigiu até a mesinha e colocou os frascos em cima dela. Ele se virou em direção ao Ron e acenou com a cabeça para ele. Ele começou a se dirigir para a porta, e então parou e se virou. Ele voltou até a mesinha e tirou mais frascos das poções de dentro do seu bolso. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e deu para Ron um olhar indecifrável. "O diretor não é um homem feliz neste exato momento. Ele não gosta de ser passado para trás por dois adolescentes. O contrato que ele assinou sem saber não o deterá por muito tempo. Uma pessoa seria esperta se o realocasse em outro lugar enquanto há tempo. Aqui tem poções suficientes para uma semana." Com isto, Snape se virou e se dirigiu até a porta.

Ron olhou para a porta estupefato. Snape havia dito nas entrelinhas para eles irem embora antes que o diretor tentasse alguma coisa. Sacudindo a cabeça em assombro, ele se dirigiu até a estante e pegou uma revista sobre Quadribol. Ele se sentou no sofá e começou a ler.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Um review é força permanente,  
Não se compra, não se aluga,  
Não se troca não se vende...  
Quem gosta escreve pra gente. 


	5. Aviso Importante

**Após uma longa ausência, estou de volta! A partir do dia 13/05/06 este fic voltará a ser atualizado!**

**Beijos,**

**Angela Danton**


End file.
